


He Stuttered His Way Into My Heart

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Nandy, badboyZayn, stutteringliam, ziam, ziamsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the shy, quiet teen boy in the small city of Wolverhampton. He doesn't have many friends and he doesn't bother to make any. Liam has one problem. A problem that makes everyone in town make fun of him or laugh at him. He has a stuttering disorder.</p><p>The only time you'll ever see a smile on Liam's face or a twinkle in his eye is when he's singing. Singing is his passion, his only source of comfort. Singing is his getaway from the rest of the cruel world. Singing is the only thing he can do without stuttering and getting himself made fun of for.</p><p>Zayn Malik, the bad boy moves into town and he's immediately mesmerized by the brown eyed stuttering boy. Matter of fact, he's infatuated with him.</p><p>Zayn does everything in his power to get to know Liam. He loves talking and listening to his princess despite what the whole town is telling him.</p><p>"Give daddy a kiss, princess." </p><p>"Z-Za-Zayn-."</p><p>A Ziam AU</p><p>© All Rights Reserved, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you think of a nineteen year old college student, you think of parties, sex, clubs, schoolwork and even more sex. You think of the ultimate life journey. College is where all the fun happens, where everyone starts to find out who they really are and start to look for what they really want in life. College is where you get to experience the most stupefying and scariest moments of your life.

Well...that's the stereotypical type.

Liam is not your average college student who parties all weekend long, crams on Sunday night to do homework and then passes out in class the next morning. And he definitely isn't your average nerd who has an A in every single class with a 4.0 GPA either.

Liam is more of your typical town boy who gets picked on and made fun of because he didn't turn out like every other boy did. He isn't popular but he isn't a loser. He isn't a class clown but he's definitely not a junkie.

Liam is one of those people who's misjudged and misunderstood. He lives at home with his two older sisters, Ruth and Nicola and his parents Geoff and Karen. His mother works as a nurse and his father is a firefighter.

The chocolate-eyed boy was diagnosed with childhood-onset fluency disorder or as others like to say, a stammering disorder at the age of eight. Ever since then, Liam has always been teased and picked on because he wasn't like all the other kids. He wasn't normal in their eyes, he just didn't fit in. But it's not like he didn't have any friends...he did. He grew up with his best friend Andy since they were in diapers and became close mates with an Irish boy named Niall who moved to the small city of Wolverhampton when he was just six years old.

It isn't easy for Liam to wake up every morning and put a smile on his face. Instead, he wakes up everyday hoping for his life to drastically take a turn for the better. Hopes one day he'll wake up and find his knight and shining armor standing at the foot of his bed with a black horse waiting to take him away from the cruel world.

"Liam, sweetheart. Where are ya headin'? You don't want to stick around for dinner?" His mum asks sweetly, planting a soft kiss to her son's forehead as she takes off her sweater, leaving her in her light green scrubs.

Karen was walking in, just coming from work when she noticed Liam getting ready to walk out the door.

"N-No mu-mum. I-I'm going for a-a w-wa-walk." Liam answers, letting out a long sigh. He's clearly annoyed with not being able to speak with the normal flow that others speak with. He just had to be cursed with this freaking disorder.

"Alright sugar. Be safe and come back soon. I bought you something from the Apple store after work." Karen kicks off her shoes.

"Th-Thanks. See yo-you late-er." Liam kisses his mum's cheek before heading out of the front door. He stuffs his hands in his pockets as he walks down the front steps and starts walking through the massive driveway where the whole family's cars were parked. Including his own black 2011 BMW. But excluding Nicola and his father's cars since they weren't home at the moment.

He starts walking down the sidewalk of his small neighborhood, singing a song he recently wrote, softly to himself. He was enjoying his peace time, kicking a few rocks along the way as he thought about things your normal teenage boy would think about. His nonexistent love life. He wasn't looking at where he was going, eyes focused on the ground and the black Timberlands on his feet.

"Hey there angel. Ya keep walkin' like that without lookin', you're gonna walk straight into that tree." A deep, scratchy voice warned before Liam felt someone grab his arm and halt him to a stop before he could walk any further.

Liam's eyes widen when he looks up to see indeed he was about to slam his face into a massive oak tree. Oh thank the heavens someone was here to save him from having his face be rearranged for the rest of his life.

"T-Thanks." Liam stutters, pulling his arm out of the stranger's touch gently.

"No problem sweetcheeks. Be careful next time, yeh?" The stranger winks, saluting Liam with his cigarette clad fingers before turning around and walking away.

Liam's mouth opens and closes but he can't articulate a sentence. The strong scent of Old Spice cologne and the smell of tobacco is all thats flowing into Liam's nose right now. He watches the back of the stranger walk away, a black tank top on his torso and tattoos running down his arms and up his neck.

"H-He-Hey!" Liam shouts, surprising himself for even trying to get someone's attention. The dark lad turns around when Liam catches up to him and Liam feels like he's been punched in the face by the Gods of beauty because hot damn was this man gorgeous.

"Is there a problem, sweetheart?"

"N-Not at a-all. I-I-..." Liam is at loss for words, literally. He takes in the man's appearance and doesn't think he can stand on his own two feet.

"My name's Zayn, babe. Just moved in yesterday. My house is the one on the corner right there. New to the town, never been here before." Zayn explains, blowing smoke out of his nose before throwing his cigar on the floor and stepping on it.

"Sorry. That was rude of me to smoke in your face. What's your name?" Zayn smirks, eyes cloudy and red.

"U-Uh Li-Liam." Liam whispers, sneezing out of the blue.

"Bless you." Zayn chuckles deeply. "And Liam, eh? Such a sexy name for a cutie like you." Zayn hums, licking his lips as he looks Liam up and down then down again with a small smile on his face.

"Really fit too. Leeyum."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you as always for showing up tonight and supporting our music nights. Now if you would please give a warm welcome to one of our usuals, Liam Payne." The owner of Steaming Hot announced into the mic. The audience in the diner clap as they smile and wait for Liam to come on stage to sing. Singing was Liam's one and only passion. The one thing that made him genuinely happy and that kept him sane.

Singing was his getaway from the real world. He wasn't made fun of or bullied for singing because he has one damn good voice. And the best part is, he never stutters when singing his songs.

After meeting Zayn yesterday evening, the new bad boy in town, Liam was always paranoid whenever he even smelled the scent of cigarettes or strong cologne. He wanted to see the dark lad again. He wanted to be able to speak to him and ask him for his goddamn birthday without having to trip over his own words.

Liam sat down on the red metal stool on the stage, adjusted the mic to his level and grabbing his acoustic guitar. He digs in his pockets and chooses his red pick before strumming it softly.

"Yeah Li! Whoo! That's our best friend right there!" Two loud voices yelled in unison. They were heard in the small crowd and Liam's cheeks immediately reddened when he looked up to see Andy and Niall shouting his name and throwing him a thumbs up.

Liam smiles softly, clearing his throat before starting his intro.

_Don't try to make me stay Or ask if I'm okay I don't have the answer Don't make me stay the night Or ask if I'm alright I don't have the answer._

Liam closes his eyes and loses himself in the music, swaying his head from side to side as the crowd encourages him with a few claps and screams.

_Heartache doesn't last forever I'll say I'm fine Midnight ain't no time for laughing When you say goodbye._

_It makes your lips so kissable And your kiss unmissable Your fingertips so touchable And your eyes irresistible._

Liam finishes the chorus off with a smile, opening his eyes. The crowd starts to clap along to the beat of the strumming guitar, everyone on their feet and moving their heads along to the rhythm.

Right when Liam was about to start his second verse, the little bell jingles at the door entrance, signaling that a customer either walked out or walked in.

Luckily for Liam, the bad boy from the day before walked in. He was dressed in tight ripped jeans, a white wife beater, black leather jacket and combat boots on his feet. He struts in, scratching his beard before taking a seat at the bar and pulling out a fag before lighting it up with his Bob Marley lighter.

_I've tried to ask myself Should I see someone else? I wish I knew the answer._

_But I know, if I go now, if I leave Then I'm on my own tonight I'll never know the answer._

Liam's heart beats just a tad bit faster when Zayn looks up after ordering his drink and their eyes meet. Zayn smirks, blowing smoke out through his nose before smiling softly at Liam. Liam smiles back, a sudden boost of confidence shooting through his veins. He starts with his hook again.

_Midnight doesn't last forever Dark turns to light Heartache flips my world around I'm falling down, down, down, That's why._

_I find your lips so kissable And your kiss unmissable Your fingertips so touchable And your eyes irresistible (Irresistible) Irresistible (Irresistible) Irresistible (Irresistible) Irresistible (Irresistible)._

_It's in your lips and in your kiss It's in your touch and your fingertips And it's in all the things and other things That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible._

_It makes your lips so kissable And your kiss unmissable Your fingertips so touchable And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes Irresistible._

Liam finishes the song with a wide, geunine smile, waving shyly at the crowd when everyone gets up and starts shouting and screaming for him, applauding him on his great song. Andy and Niall were the loudest though, completely making Liam blush as red as a tomato.

"Th-Thanks guys. Un-Until ne-next time." Liam rushes off the stage with his guitar in hand, immediately being hugged and squished by his two best friends.

"That was so good, Li! Oh my god, everybody loved you! I told you you would be perfect. Plus, I overheard John talking to Paula and he said he might even start paying you for singing regularly because everyone comes here just to see you sing now." Niall rambles excitedly.

"Ye-Yeah? I-I was th-that g-g-good?" Liam smiles hopefully.

"You were perfect, Li. Amazing as always. You were really lovely." Andy kisses Liam's temple, rubbing his side gently. Liam blushes at the gentle touch, looking up at Andy since he was slightly taller. Andy smiles back, losing himself in Liam's dark brown eyes for a moment.

"Eh ehm, hello?" Niall shoves Andy playfully and wraps his arm around Liam's shoulder.

"Stop eye fucking him, Andy." Niall punches Andy's arm, glaring at his friend for even thinking of taking advantage of Liam in that way. Liam was their little brother who they had to protect, who they loved and would never hurt. The last thing Liam needs is a player like Andy to make him fall in love and then break his heart. Niall was more overprotective over Liam, he would never let anyone hurt his precious boy. He believes it's his job to keep Liam happy and stressfree for as long as possible.

"Hey...Liam is it? We met yesterday while you were walking? You have a beautiful voice by the way." The atmosphere changes as Zayn walks up to them. Zayn doesn't even acknowledge the two men who has their arms around Liam's shoulders and who are bickering. Instead, he just focuses on the gorgeous boy in front of him with the dark brown eyes and the pink full lips.

"H-Hi Zayn." Liam waves, smiling softly.

"Zayn?" Niall and Andy ask in unison, making Liam groan in annoyance. He sets his guitar down on the floor before turning to the boys.

"Will y-you g-guys st-stop saying stu-stuff at th-the s-s-same time?" Liam turns back around to face Zayn who has his eyebrow raised.

"Th-Thanks." Liam sighs, giving his full attention to Zayn. Zayn doesn't miss the slight glares he gets from the two men behind Liam. It just feeds his ego even more because two men were already intimidated by him and he didn't even say a word to the both of them.

"No need to thank me sweetheart. You're just really talented. Want a drink? It's my treat." Zayn holds his hand out for Liam to take. The latter's cheeks turn pink and he nods softly, carefully placing his hand into Zayn's soft one.

"Don't be afraid. I don't bite." Zayn kisses the top of Liam's delicate hand before pulling him gently and leading them towards the bar. A satisfied grin is plastered on Zayn's face while Liam tries not to freak out and run away because this was too good to be real right now.

"What the fuck, Li?! You left us hanging!" Andy whines, glaring at the back of Zayn's head.

Niall slaps his hand over Andy's mouth and scolds him.

"Leave him alone. Clearly he's smiling and he's not afraid of the guy. We have nothing to worry about. Let's go." Niall grabs Liam's guitar for him because he already sees how smitten Liam is.

Liam never forgets anything that has to do with his music. One time, the stuttering boy even walked back a whole thirty minutes to school because he forgot his purple pick in his locker. So the fact that Liam was able to completely forget his guitar on the floor, shows that this Zayn guy was really something important to him.

Niall yanks Andy's arm and drags him out back, rolling his eyes when his best friend starts to complain about not being a baby and he can walk on his own.

But Niall smiles...smiles because maybe Liam found someone special. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would kill pigeons to see cute, shy Liam and bad boy, dark Zayn in a real life relationship. Just imagine seeing them walking in the store holding hands and shopping for groceries and being all loved up and kissing every second. *dies*  
> ~ Annia


	3. Chapter 3

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." Zayn pulls a stool out for Liam to sit, hand still holding onto the shy boy's own. Liam can't help his red cheeks, he's praying that he can stop blushing but Zayn is making that very difficult for him to do with the way he's making moves.

"I-u-uh..." Liam starts but he's already annoyed with himself. He just wants to be able to say one sentence without stuttering and he hates that he can't. He can only sing without stuttering and it wouldn't make sense if he walked around singing all the damn time like he's in some type of musical.

"Take your time, sweetheart. I'm here to listen." Zayn's face softens even more at the frown on Liam's face. He wants to talk to Liam and even though he's new to town and he doesn't even know the stuttering boy, he still wants to get close to him. Liam was just so fascinating and Zayn wanted to be able to spend hours just holding his hand and listen to him stutter his way into his mind.

Liam looks down at his lap, biting his bottom lip softly. In the back of his mind he's wondering if this is all just a prank. A prank that the same group of annoying jocks in town have already spoken to Zayn about and they put him up to a bet to work his way into Liam's heart only to break it after and make fun of him.

_But he hasn't even been in town for a good three days. I'll take my chances._

Liam battles with himself. He looks up to find Zayn staring at him with the most fondest of caramel-colored eyes.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. But I still want to get to know you."

Liam had almost forgotten that Zayn was still holding his hand if the latter didn't rub his knuckles softly with his thumb.

"N-No, I-I w-wa-want t-to talk t-to y-you." Liam blushes, eyes sparkling when Zayn's face lights up.

"One sec, babe." Zayn holds a finger up to pause Liam politely before calling over the bartender.

"Give us two SoCo on the rocks. Extra whiskey in mine." Zayn orders, turning back around to face Liam. He sets their entwined hands in his lap, giving the chocolate-eyed boy his full attention.

With a smile from the bad boy, Liam finds himself talking and telling Zayn about himself. His full name, his age, what he's studying at school. He tells him about his childhood here and growing up in this small town of Wolverhampton. He also tells Zayn about those two idiots that he calls his best friends who are too overprotective of him.

"Have you ever been in relationships before? Girls and boys?" Zayn asks, taking a sip of his drink. He lifts Liam's hand and places a soft kiss to the back of it.

Liam shakes his head 'no'. "Ma-Majority o-of th-the p-pe-people I w-went on da-dates w-with di-didn't w-want to con-contin-nue for a r-elationship because they said I-I w-would t-take too lo-long to finish a se-sentence a-and..." Liam stops, sighing sadly. He places his chin in his free palm, his elbow on the counter. His glass of SoCo on the rocks was halfway done now, having drank some of it between his talk with Zayn.

"Well whoever they were are all cunts. You should've never been treated that way. And you should never be treated with nothing but respect." Zayn's eyebrows crease together in an angry frown. Liam nods softly, smiling. Zayn just keeps making him smile and feel good about himself and he wants to get to know this lad more. But he's afraid to ask because the guy also seems reserved and hard to open up. He looks mysterious but Liam knows that somewhere deep down he's probably just misjudged by everyone else, just like his own self.

"W-Why ar-are y-you talking to m-me? W-Wouldn't you ra-rather b-be wi-with the gr-group of cool pe-people and go t-to parties and f-fun st-stuff like th-that?" Liam can't help but ask because for his entire life, only Niall and Andy have ever given a shit about him. No one else ever bothers to speak to him or ask how about him. To everyone else, he's just a freak who can't articulate normal sentences. A freak who has a rare disorder and who lives with his perfect little family.

"Because you're a very gorgeous person and I genuinely want to get to know you. I'm not like everyone else and I couldn't give a rat's ass about fitting in or hanging with "cool" people. I'm my own person and I rather spend nights going out with you than partying with fake people who only care about using me. Trust me sweetheart, I've been through all of this before and I'm a changed person. You never know who your real friends are until you're in some serious, deep shit." Zayn chuckles bitterly, downing the rest of his whiskey in one gulp before slamming the glass down.

"Now, it's getting really dark out and I don't want you getting home all alone." Zayn stands, Liam standing after him. Zayn tightens his hold on Liam's hand before kissing it again.

"I-I'll b-be fi-fine. Do-Don't worry-."

"No, I'm going to walk you home. No arguing." Zayn leans down, since he was slightly taller than the boy, kissing his cheek gingerly. Liam swears he was about to drop dead because his knees wobbled and he tugged on Zayn's hand in surprise.

He was about to speak but Zayn just chuckles fondly, pulling money out of his back pocket before dropping £50 on the counter. He nods his head and leads Liam to the exit, intertwining their fingers again once they're out the door.

"Y-You're s-so sw-sweet." Liam mutters as they start walking down the sidewalk.

"Only to you, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd here we go again where I die from feels from my own damn book. I swear shy Liam and dominant Zayn just fucks my brain up...in a good way.
> 
> Comment #ziamfeels if you liked the chapter.  
> ~ Annia


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey pretty boy!" Zayn heard a voice call out while he was on his way back home after walking Liam to his house safely. The Bradford boy ignored the calls because if anyone was to call him, they would have to call him by his proper name. He wasn't some type of nobody, he deserved respect.

"Hey you! Yeah you with the tattoos! I'm talkin' to you boy!"

Zayn stopped walking, throwing the butt of his cigarette on the ground before stepping on it. He blows the smoke out of his nose before slowly turning around.

"Excuse me while I go find who the hell you think you're talking to." Zayn points behind him with his thumb, turning around to continue walking again.

A deep chuckle is released from the other brunette haired boy.

"I'm talking to you, where the hell do you think you're going? Look man, I'm not here to fight or argue. Just trying to be friends."

Zayn slowly turns around to face the boy with the many body piercings and tattoos crawling up his arms and neck. "My name's Devin, by the way." Devin holds his hand out Zayn to shake but Zayn just eyes it up and down before looking up at the boy.

"You're trying to hard buddy." Zayn pats Devin's bicep in a 'friendly' manner, the boy stumbling over to the side at the sudden harsh force. Zayn smirks evilly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever dude." Devin rolls his eyes, rubbing his warm hands together. "I saw you hanging with that weird kid who can't talk right." Devin waves a finger, his eyebrows creased as he tries to remember the kid's name.

Zayn's smirk falls and his features immediately harden, he glares at the boy standing in front of him. He just wishes he could punch his nose in and drag his face across the concrete sidewalk.  _No one_ talks about his sweet Liam like that, especially not around him.

"The  _kid_ you're talking about, is called  _Liam_. He has a name for a reason and you will call him by it or keep your mouth shut. Study it, learn it, and remember it." Zayn walked towards a confused looking Devin, his nose flaring.

"Whoa whoa whoa bro. Calm down. Christ. I just wanted to warn you. The ki-Liam is weird man, you don't wanna hang with a dude like him. You'll ruin your rep and you won't be cool anymore. I'm just sayin', you look too tough to be around that faggot." Devin rose his hands up in surrender and gulped while correcting himself on Liam's name.

"You have two seconds to run or I will bash your fucking head in that tree and make you write your name on it with your own blood. I suggest you find out who you're messing with and if I catch you around town talking shit about Liam, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll have toes for teeth." Zayn's voice went down at least three octaves, making it deep and quite scary to be honest.

Devin's eyes widened with each word that left Zayn's mouth, quickly turning around but stumbling over his own two feet as he scrambled to run away from the raven haired boy. "You're fucking psycho!" Devin screamed, sprinting down the sidewalk as fast as he can.

Zayn sighs, running his hand through his hair. He shook his head before continuing the walk back to his own home. His heart leaped and he had a sudden urge to find Liam and protect him. He wanted to beat up any and everyone who would want to cause the boy harm and he couldn't quite understand what the fuck he was feeling.  _He just wants Liam._

¤

Maybe a week or so has gone by since Zayn's encounter with the Devin dude and today is his first time properly seeing Liam since he walked him home that same day too.

"H-Hi Z-Z-Zayn." Liam waves sweetly when he makes eye contact with the bad boy. Liam was with Niall and Andy, currently at the park while they played some football(soccer) and goofed around. Liam had just made a goal when he saw Zayn walking with two dogs, both without a leash.

"Hey, gorgeous. How are you?" Zayn smiles widely, walking closer to Liam before kissing his cheek softly and wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

"I-I'm good. H-How are y-yo-you?" Liam blushes, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist, beneath his flannel shirt. Liam glances down at the two large dogs that surrounded their owner, smelling Liam's clothes.

"Sit." Zayn ordered and the dogs sat, eventually lying down next to Zayn's feet. "That's Boris and that's Coco." Zayn points to the male and female dogs. Liam smiles, biting his bottom lip.

"C-C-Coco." Liam pulls away slightly to bend down and pet the girl's head, Coco licking his hand before whining at Zayn.

"Hang in there, Co. We're going home soon." Zayn chuckles because he knew his animals were very thirsty from all the running around and playing they were doing this afternoon.

"I'm so glad to see you. I missed you over these last couple of days." Zayn kisses Liam's temple, holding his soft and smaller hand in his.

"M-Me t-too. I-I w-wanted t-to g-go see you at y-your h-house b-but I chic-chickened out." Liam chuckles nervously, biting his bottom lip before intertwining his and Zayn's fingers fully.

"You should've came. I would've welcomed you with open arms. Literally." Zayn grabs Liam's other hand, pulling him closer.

"How about I bring you back to the house and we can hang out? Just for a little while, I promise." Zayn's big doe eyes are hopeful and Liam is a sucker for the boy they call Zayn Malik, even though they've only known each other for a couple of weeks.

"O-Okay. I-I'm o-okay with that." His stuttering suddenly got really bad today because of his nervousness. But Zayn smiled triumphantly and kissed the corner of Liam's mouth, pulling away slowly. Liam blushes even harder than before, burying his face in the crook of Zayn's neck before leaning up to kiss Zayn back, on the cheek of course.

Zayn snaps his fingers and the dogs jump up, running down the long sidewalk and starting their journey home, leaving Liam and Zayn to walk with their hands entwined all the way behind them.

"You're always leaving us whenever he comes around, Li! That's not fucking cool!" Liam heard Andy shout angrily and oops, he totally forgot that he was actually at the park with his two best friends.

"Shut the fuck up Andy!" Niall wacked Andy on the head who turned and tackled Niall to the ground playfully.

Liam smiles, secretly hoping that he doesn't make a fool of himself once he got to Zayn's house. He really didn't want Zayn to become bored with him or start seeing him as a freak.

He squeezes Zayn's hand at the thought, his smile faltering as he starts thinking about the day Zayn would want to cut all ties off with him because Liam wasn't 'normal'.

"Relax, princess. Why are you so shaken up?" Zayn kisses the back of Liam's hand to reassure him. He felt the way Liam squeezed his hand extremely tight when he stopped smiling. He didn't like it not one bit and he really didn't want the chocolate-eyed boy to feel uncomfortable.

Liam shakes his head, letting Zayn wrap an arm around his shoulders, fingers still intertwined.

"Y-You j-just ma-make me nervous."


	5. Chapter 5

"O-Oh m-my go-gosh. I-I'm so sorry." Liam blushes crimson, quickly bending down to pick up Zayn's broken picture frame.

They were currently at Zayn's house, in his room upstairs. Liam met his mother when they first arrived, the petite woman instantly falling in love with the stuttering boy.

 _"I just want to hug and spoil him all day. He's so cute, Zaynie."_  Liam had overheard Tricia whisper to her son after Zayn told him he can go ahead and head up to the bedroom.

Liam's arm had went flying back, knocking down a picture of Zayn when he was a child to the floor. It wasn't his fault, Zayn was the one walking towards him looking all hot and intimidating. As Zayn walked forwards, Liam walked backwards until his back hit Zayn's dresser and down went the picture.

"It's okay, babe." Zayn laughs, finding the situation truly amusing. Liam keeps apologizing as if it was the only way to save his life. He was quite embarrassed, already breaking Zayn's belongings on the first day of being invited to his house.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't me-mean t-to." Liam gathers the glass pieces, Zayn immediately squatting to grab Liam's hands.

"Babe, stop apologizing. It's fine, I promise. Don't pick those shards like that, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll clean it up later. C'mon, get up." Zayn pulls Liam up with him when he stands, walking over to his leather couch off to the side of his gigantic room.

Liam nods, biting his bottom lip as he lets Zayn bring him over to the couch.

"Now, just sit your pretty self here while I get that cleaned up. I won't take longer than two minutes, angel." Zayn makes sure Liam is situated comfortably.

"O-Okay." Liam sighs softly, fiddling this thumbs together in his lap. He watches as Zayn takes off his shirt, exposing his frightening back muscles. Liam's jaw drops, hands freezing from what they were doing as he practically drools over the dark lad.

Zayn picks up the pieces of glass on the floor, walking towards his ensuite bathroom and pushing the door open with his foot. He drops the debris in the silver trashcan that's on the floor before pulling out the matching set of a three feet mini broom and dustpan from behind the door.

Liam literally eye fucks Zayn from where he's seated on the black sofa, shaking his head when nasty, filthy thoughts start running through his head.

Zayn's perfectly ab toned stomach and tattoo covered torso is enough to have Liam's dick swelling in his tight jeans.

"S-So h-hot." Liam gulps, mumbling quietly to himself. He clears his throat when Zayn comes back.

Zayn plops down on the couch next to him, arm behind Liam's head as he smiles brightly.

"This might be a bit awkward for you, isn't it? I don't want ya to feel uncomfortable." Zayn pulls his arm back, scratching the back of his head nervously.

_Oh his fucking cute self. He's so adorable when he's nervous._

Liam laughs to himself internally, shaking his head.

"N-No, it's n-not awk-awkward." Liam smiles, lifting his hand up to gently place it on Zayn's knee, giving it a soft squeeze. Zayn melts at Liam's warm hand, picking it up in his own.

"Well if that's the case...don't be afraid to talk to me, yeah? I mean, we've already gotten to know a bit more about each other at the cafe. I just...I guess I just want to keep learning more about you." Zayn confesses, kissing Liam's knuckles.

He doesn't know how anyone could ever hate the young man. Liam was so soft, humble, caring, and just so beautiful. That bastard that tried to get him to turn against Liam has got a another damn thing coming if he thinks he's going to be messing with his princess.

Yes, his princess. His stuttering princess who was the dearest of them all. He wanted to protect Liam and show him that he will always be on his side. Even against the assholes who want nothing to do with him.

"Talk to me, gorgeous. You know I'll always listen." Zayn soothes, biting his lip seductively as he watches Liam bite his. Liam blushes, eyes lighting up when he realizes what Zayn is doing.

"Stop that." Liam smiles, pulling Zayn's bottom lip from between his pearly whites.

"Not until you stop first." Zayn raises his brow, pulling Liam closer. He presses a kiss to Liam's cheek, turning to rub their noses together.

Zayn grabs Liam's legs and puts them over his thighs, sitting them there. Liam adjusts his body so he's more comfortable, delicate fingers wrapping themselves around Zayn's sharp jaw.

Liam pulls away from the Eskimo kiss first, booping Zayn's nose.

"H-How ab-about yo-you tell me why y-you're so c-com-comfortable ar-around m-me?" Liam asks bravely.

"For one, you're absolutely beautiful. Second, your voice just brings me to a happy place. Third, you sing like an angel, you're so talented. You're so different from everyone else and you immediately caught my eye since the first day we met when you were walking by yourself."

"Y-You're gor-gorgeous, Zee."

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you, angel."   
Liam looks into Zayn's sparkling yet dark amber orbs, getting completely lost in his emotions, wants, and needs. And right now, he desired Zayn.

Liam presses their lips together softly, bottom lip shaking before closing his mouth and fully kissing the man in front of him. Zayn places his hand on Liam's thigh and kisses back firmly, loving the feeling of Liam's plump, juicy lips against his own.

"O-Oh g-." Liam pulls apart to say but Zayn shakes his head, crashing their lips together this time, a wet smack sounding between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short but I just wanted to add this on as a continuation of the last chapter. It isn't supposed to be a lengthy, eventful chapter.
> 
> Ziam kiss? How's that got you all feeling? Love you all x Comment and share.  
> ~ Annia


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Payne. Mr. Payne! Liam!" Liam's professor shouts, slamming his hand down on Liam's desk.

"Mr. Payne, you've been staring off into space for the past twenty minutes. Are you alright?" Professor Nightingale frowns, reading lenses perched on his nose.

"O-Oh so-sorry. I-I'm f-fi-fine." Liam sputters out, wiping his eyes with his fist.

"Well good. Kind of got worried about you there, kiddo." Mr. Nightingale walks away and back to the front of the classroom where he picks up his yardstick. "Your ten page essay on the American Revolution will be due in two weeks. It'll be one of the last couple of grades for this semester! Have a glorious day in paradise!"  _ **[Fun Fact about myself: my assistant principal at school actually says this everytime you greet him or he makes an announcement on the intercom. Reason? He used to be a soldier and he was in the war against Iraq.]**_

Liam sighs, typing a quick note in his phone's memo as a reminder to start working on this essay.

He never quite understood why Mr. Nightingale always wished his students a  _'glorious day in paradise' but_  he never cared to ask. Besides, he never really spoke to anyone at school unless it was a necessity. He's already being bullied and made fun of as much as it is, he didn't need it every hour of the day.

"Hey, punk. You going to get out of my chair or what?" One of the university's typical jocks stood in front of Liam with his arms crossed. Liam looked up and realized his class had already piled out and he was still sitting in here alone. It was his lunchtime now.

"P-Pa-Pardon."

"For fuck's sake, speak like a human." The jock pushes Liam out of his way when Liam stands up, the latter stumbling over but not allowing himself to fall.

"I-I a-am hu-human." Liam frowns, quickly grabbing his Jansport backpack.

"You want to repeat that again, sissy?!"

Liam didn't even get a chance to look up towards the large boy, instead sprinting towards the door and darting out of the room.

"Li! Li, babe hey!" Liam heard his name being shouted which caused him to gasp and run faster. He was paranoid and if it was that jock, then he knows he wouldn't get through the day without a beating.

"Li! Stop running! It's me! It's Andy!" Andy sprints after his best friend, cursing mentally because he knows something must've happened to Liam to cause him to panic like that.

"Babe, whoa calm down." Andy grabs Liam's arm gently once he finally reaches the boy and slows down, letting Liam pull him into the corridor.

"A-Ands." Liam pants heavily in relief, throwing his arms around Andy's neck once he turns around to face his friend. "I-I th-thought yo-you were h-hi-him." Liam buries his face in Andy's neck, refusing to cry or seam weak.

"Someone was bothering you, weren't they? It's okay. Hey, calm down." Andy wraps his arms around Liam's waist, burying his face in the latter's hair. Liam nods in Andy's neck, sniffling.

"It's okay. You're fine. You know Ni and I won't let anyone hurt you." Andy kisses the top of Liam's head, swaying them from side to side.

"I-I kn-know. But it w-wa-was st-still s-scary." Liam shudders, pulling away from the comforting embrace. "Wh-where is N-Ni an-anyway?" Liam wipes his cheeks.

"He was getting something from the vending machine and talking to that Josh bloke the last time I saw him." Andy scoffs, leaning against the wall with a permanent frown on his face.

"O-Ooo. Y-You're je-jelly." Liam smiles, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes evident.

"Pfft. No. I am not jealous. Jealous of what? What is there to be envious of? That Josh kid is nothing but a player and I hope Niall realizes that." Andy turns his head to the side so he doesn't make eye contact with Liam.

"Who said I was ever into him like that? We were simply having a conversation about footie,  _Andy._ " Niall announces as he comes around the corner, rolling his eyes at his pathetic best friend before making his way over to Liam with a smile.

Andy's eyes widen a bit and he blushes in embarrassment, looking down at his oh so interesting shoes.

"Hi Li. Wanna go grab lunch?" Niall looks at Liam, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Liam looks between Niall and Andy, smiling softly. He shakes his head 'no'.

"I-I th-think I-I'm go-going to head ho-home ear-early to-today. Y-you bo-boys need to so-sort th-this ten-tension b-be-between th-the two o-of y-you." Liam points between Andy and Niall, hoisting his bookbag on his shoulder before pecking Niall's cheek and doing the same to Andy's.

"M-Make ou-out or s-som-something." Liam giggles, walking away and leaving his two best friends standing there shocked. He would be lying if he said he wasn't only heading home to go find Zayn and kiss him again too. Because hot damn, the kiss they shared in Zayn's bedroom a few days ago had Liam staying up all hours of the night, contemplating his whole damn life.

"What the hell?" Niall throws his arms up and lets them slap back down to his sides. He pouts, watching Liam's retrieving figure. "I really wanted to go grab some food." He crosses his arms over his chest, a frown on his features.

Andy is still leaning against the wall. He scratches the back of his neck, admiring Niall from where he is. He watches as Niall pokes his bottom lip out, the flesh pink and glossy due to licking his lips all the time.

"Stop pouting like that." Andy says softly in his deep, gruff voice. He pushes himself off the wall and takes a step towards Niall. Niall turns his head to look at Andy, glaring at the boy slightly.

"Don't talk to me." Niall huffs, moving to walk away but Andy grabs his arm, spinning him around until he pushes Niall against the wall and presses their bodies together.

"Get the fuck off, Andy. I'm mad at you." Niall pushes Andy's face away, having no clue as to why his best friend had him in this position.

"I don't want you talking to that Devine boy." Andy simply commands, gently holding Niall's wrists in his hands. He kisses Niall's forehead, a sign between the two that meant either one of them needed to cool it down or turn it down a notch.

Niall instantly relaxes, frowning. He lets Andy lock his pale fingers behind Andy's head, an eyebrow raised. He wants to ask why the hell would Andy do that but he doesn't. He doesn't unlock his fingers or remove his arms off of Andy's shoulders.

Andy's hands hold onto Niall's hips.

"Why can't I talk to him? He's just a fr-." Niall starts.

"You obviously don't see the way he eye fucks you. I-." Andy says but Niall cuts him off too.

"So? And what? You eye fuck boys all the time and I don't say anything." Niall sasses back.

"But those boys aren't you, Ni. I might eye fuck them but I don't care about them the way I care about you." Andy confesses, brown eyes meeting Niall's icy blue orbs.

"What? Andy what the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm trying to say that I really really really like you and I fucking get jealous when I see you talking to other men. I'm selfish because I want to be the only one you talk to and the only one to eye fuck you. I'm making no sense but I don't care. It's been long enough." Andy whispers the last sentence, pressing his lips to Niall's.

Niall was surprised but internally jumped and patted himself on the back. He's been waiting for this for so damn long that he doesn't know how to feel right now. Being in love with your best friend for practically your entire life hurts and he was so glad that Andy actually made the first move. Because if it was up to Niall, they probably would've had to die and travel to another world until he would admit his feelings.

"Fucking finally you asshole. Took you long enough." Niall slaps the back of Andy's head, smiling against the latter's lips when he lets out an 'oww'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Andy are lowkey a hot/cute couple, I'm not even going to lie.
> 
> Comment #Nandy if you think Niall and Andy are cute or if you liked this chapter.  
> ~ Annia ✌❤


	7. Chapter 7

"You're here early, little bro. What's going on?" Nicola frowns as she steps into the living room to see Liam walking in, car keys in his hand and backpack on his shoulder.

"J-Just w-wa-wanted to t-take th-the re-rest of the day o-off." Liam shrugs, heading to the staircase which would lead him to his bedroom.

"Oh by the way, some bloke came by today. I think his name is Zed. He was asking for you and I told him you were at Uni."

Liam's eyes light up at the news and he smiles. "Th-thanks f-for let-letting me kn-know." with that, Liam jogged up the stairs and found his bedroom.

He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and searched for Zayn's contact. The latter had put his number in Liam's phone without him noticing but Liam found the gesture so fucking adorable when he saw it in his contacts this morning.

 **Zaynie**  ❤

_My sister told me you came by my house today. Is everything alright?_   
**Sent: 1:37 pm**

Zayn replied almost instantly and Liam was wondering if the man was just sitting in front of his phone waiting for his hotline to bling.

 **Zaynie**  ❤

_Everything's fine, princess. I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay. Completely forgot you went to school._   
**Received: 1:38 pm**

**Zaynie** ❤

_I'm fine but why wouldn't I be okay?_   
**Sent: 1:40 pm**

Liam frowns, taking a seat down on his comfortable, king-sized bed. He waits for Zayn's reply, kicking his all purple Vans off in the process. He sets his phone down and pulls off his galaxy patterned jumper, left only in his light blue jeans and white t-shirt.

 **Zaynie** ❤

_Because of the kiss yesterday. I don't want you to feel freaked out about it. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it x_   
**Received: 1:41 pm**

**Zaynie** ❤

_I'm okay, Zaynie honestly. I'm the one who initiated it in the first place so I would be a hypocrite to push you away because of it x_   
**Sent: 1:42 pm**

Liam bites his bottom lip softly as he taps the send button. He can't believe he actually sent a kiss back. He feels so confident and proud, something he's never felt before.

**Zaynie ❤**

_Well that's good because I kind of want to kiss you again and I may or may not be outside your bedroom window right now xx_   
**Received: 1:44 pm**

Liam jumps out of his bed, walking over to his window. He sets his phone down, hands on the window seat. He opens it, removing the screen before sticking his head out to look.

Indeed, Zayn was leaning against the oak tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiles up at Liam when he sees the sweet boy, opening his arms.

"I would ask you to jump but that would be a bad idea!" Zayn shouts, a soft smile on his face when Liam blushes and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wh-what are y-you do-doing?!" Liam shouts back.

"What does it look like, princess?!" Zayn answers, walking towards another tree that was the closest to Liam's window.

Liam sighs in disbelief, watching intently as Zayn starts climbing the mango tree. He bites his bottom lip, gasping when he hears branches snapping and Zayn cursing loudly.

"D-Don't fa-fall!" Liam shouts in a panicked tone, holding a hand to his forehead.

"I won't." He hears Zayn chuckle deeply before his figure appears at the branch leading to Liam's window.

"Don't just stand there and look pretty. Help me, gorgeous." Zayn pecks Liam's cheek when he leans forward and finally reaches the lad. Liam blushes, grabbing Zayn's arms before pulling him in. Zayn uses his knees first to get on the window seat before crawling in, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist instantly when he stands on his two feet.

"Hi, doll." Zayn grins like a maniac, admiring Liam's soft features. He admires the crinkles by Liam's eyes as he smiles, his vibrant chocolate eyes and his plump, pink lips.

"H-Hi, Zaynie." Liam giggles softly, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.

"I love it when you call me that." Zayn admits, brushing their noses and pressing their foreheads together.

"Wh-why is th-that?" Liam asks softly, eyes focusing on Zayn's lips and how the bad boy licks them slowly. Zayn pulls Liam closer against him, loving the feeling of warmth and assurance that Liam's body brings him.

"I don't know. Makes me feel all fuzzy and weird. But I like the feeling." Zayn whispers, leaning forward but stopping to ask for permission. "Can I kiss you now?"

Liam nods, closing his eyes the second their lips touch. He pushes his fingers through Zayn's hair, kissing him passionately. Zayn pries Liam's mouth open with his tongue, slowly picking Liam up and making him wrap his legs around his waist.

Zayn walks them over to Liam's bed, falling onto it with Liam still holding onto him. He lays Liam down comfortably in the middle and pulls away to take off his jean jacket, throwing it on the ground.

It suddenly starts to drizzle outside. As the two get completely lost into their kiss, the rain starts pouring down even harder. Liam kisses Zayn even harder, locking his legs around Zayn's back as if the rain was going to take him away.

It then starts pouring heavily which only sets the mood to be a little more romantic. Zayn pulls away from Liam's mouth so he can kiss his face, jaw, chin, neck and suck tiny bruises on his skin. Liam's fingers push Zayn's shirt up so he can feel Zayn's abs and soft skin on his fingertips.

"Li? Li, you in there? Dad just dropped off some takeout, do you want some?" Nicola's voice sounded behind the door but Liam ignores her.   
He shakes his head when Zayn goes to move off of him, pulling the latter back down. Zayn chuckles softly against Liam's neck, pulling off his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder.

"C-Christ." Liam's eyes rake over Zayn's toned body, moaning softly when Zayn crashes their lips together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying from the Ziam feels.
> 
> Sorry for taking a billion years to update guys. I hope this double update counts for something. Remember, I love you all and thank you so much for your support and even just liking this book.   
> ~ Annia ✌ <3


	8. Chapter 8

Liam whines softly in the back of his throat as Zayn presses open mouthed kisses across his collarbones, slowly moving to his neck to find the stuttering boy's pulse.

"Z-Zayn..." Liam moans almost inaudibly. He didn't want things to move so fast between them but at the same time he couldn't help the fact that Zayn made him feel extremely good.

"P-Please, d-don't." Liam says as he tangles his fingers in Zayn's hair. Zayn immediately stops his movements, lifting his head up so he can pull away from Liam's soft, smooth skin.

"I'm sorry, angel. I didn't mean to-."

"N-No. I-It's okay. It felt g-good." Liam shyly looks down at Zayn's plump, red lips.

"Yeah?" Zayn smirks, looking into Liam's eyes. Liam massages his fingertips through Zayn's scalp, nodding his head slowly with a bite to his bottom lip.

"Can I kiss you again?" Zayn asks with so much care and caution in his voice, almost like Liam was a fragile baby bird.

Liam nods, speechless for a moment. He lets Zayn lean down again and kiss him, capturing his lips in a searing yet overwhelming kiss.

Although Zayn was a bad boy, a very scary one at that...Liam felt completely safe and secured by him. It was the way Zayn touched him, held him, squeezed him, kissed him, defended him and made him feel like he mattered. He never had that before. No partner has ever made Liam feel like he mattered. No partner had ever sat down and listened to Liam talk for hours like Zayn. No one had ever been so patient with him.

"W-Why m-me?" Liam pulls away from Zayn's lips to ask the question that has been sitting in his brain.

"What do you mean why you, princess?" Zayn tilts his head in confusion, flipping them over so Liam is sitting in his lap and he's laying on his back.

Liam pushes his own hair back, dropping his hands down onto Zayn's packs.

"Y-You could li-literally ha-have anyone else b-but you choo-choose me. Why?" Liam pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"I think you just answered your own question, doll face.  _You. I chose you._ Of course I could've chosen anyone else to be with but I wanted you because they will never compare to you. Liam James Payne, there's only a few people I care about in this world. This is all happening really fast and time is kind of passing us by but there's no one else I feel as comfortable with as I do with you. I feel like I could be myself around you and you won't judge me. Nothing else matters if you're not here by my side." Zayn rubs tiny circles into Liam's hips gently.

"I-I want to do ev-everything wi-with you, y'know?" Liam blushes crimson, slowly rubbing his fingertips up and down Zayn's toned, tattooed torso.

"Everything, babe?" Zayn chuckles, staring up at Liam with the most fondest of amber colored eyes. "When you say everything...what exactly is on your mind?" Zayn asks patiently, reading Liam's body language and how with every minute passing by, the latter would somehow tighten his thighs around Zayn's waist and snuggle his ass into his crotch more.

"Zee, I-I fa-fall in love pr-pretty q-quickly. I-I d-don't want to sc-scare you a-away. And wi-with y-you, ev-everything is so different. Y-You actually c-care and I've ne-never had that before." Liam feels kind of vulnerable opening up to Zayn like that but whenever they were together, it was something he always did. Little by little, he found himself telling Zayn things he would've never dreamed of telling anybody else.

"I'm not a person who falls in love but you're damn sure getting me there, princess. I'm different with you and I love it. I mean, I'm still myself and I feel so comfortable with just being the real me with you. I don't know what you're doing, Li but it's working.

"Y-You're n-not just trying to ge-get in my p-pants right?"

"Fuck no. If I was, don't you think I would've taken advantage already. We've been locked up in my room and yours already, I could've but I didn't and I won't. Not until you're ready. Not until we're sure and not until you feel we can. I want to take my time and I want our first time to perfect."

Liam sighs, leaning down to wrap his arms around Zayn's neck and kiss him boldly. Not that Zayn was complaining though.

"Beautiful you are. My gorgeous princess." Zayn rubs Liam's back gently, soothingly. He kisses back with a firm approach, sucking Liam's lips into his mouth while the stuttering boy giggles cutely.

_Yeah, he was falling in love alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I ever told you guys but this book is a short story.
> 
> It'll only be about 15 to 20 chapters.
> 
> But I love writing it.
> 
> And Zayn calling Liam princess all the time gives me feels overload.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	9. Chapter 9

As Liam sings at the diner for another night, Zayn is right there sitting at the bar cheering him on, sending him fond looks, blowing him kisses and winking at him.

Liam blushes crimson as he sings a new song he's written, _If I Could Fly_. He was so into the song that he didn't even realize Zayn had moved into the audience.

When Liam finished singing, getting off the stage with everyone clapping and screaming, Zayn was immediately by his side.

"That was amazing, babe." Zayn wraps his arm around Liam's waist, kissing the stuttering boy's cheek.

"Th-Thank y-you. Y-You re-really liked it?" Liam wraps his arms around Zayn and looks up at the bad boy since Zayn was much taller than him.

"I loved it, sweetheart. C'mon, I wanna take you somewhere." Zayn grabs Liam's guitar, holding it in one hand and intertwining his and Liam's fingers in his other hand.

"W-Where are we g-go-going?" Liam bites his bottom lip, holding Zayn's bicep with his other hand. Zayn leads them out of the diner, pushing the door open for Liam.

"Somewhere fun. You've been talking about this place since last week and I figured tonight would be great to take you there." Zayn kisses Liam's temple, walking towards his car.

Liam giggles, kissing Zayn's neck softly. When they get to Zayn's car, Zayn clicks the unlock button on his key before opening the passenger door for Liam. Liam gets in, sitting down and buckling his seatbelt. Zayn closes the door carefully, opening the back door and putting Liam's guitar on the seats.

When he gets to the driver's side, he gets in and sticks the key into the ignition.

"Wait, Zee. Wh-What a-about my c-car?" Liam points to his car parked a few rows ahead.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'll pick it up for you later after I drop you home." Zayn grabs Liam's hand, kissing the back of it before holding it in his lap and backing out of the parking lot.

¤

"N-No way!" Liam squeals when they pull up to an amusement park.

Zayn smirks, finding a parking spot before pulling in. Liam bounces in his seat, grabbing Zayn's face and kissing his lips gently. Liam blushes crimson after he realizes what he did but he's too excited to really care right now.

"I thought you would love it. Just a fun night out. Just the two of us, tons of food and a bunch of rides." Zayn smiles, kissing Liam this time.

Liam nods excitedly, clicking off his seatbelt. "I do l-love it. Yo-You're awesome a-and th-thank you so m-much." He holds a hand to Zayn's chest.

"It's no biggie, baby. Honestly. I just like to see you happy." Zayn licks his lips, kissing Liam's knuckles.

"W-Well c'mon!" Liam shouts, pushing the door open before running out and heading towards the entrance. Zayn laughs, shaking his head fondly before getting out of the car. He pats his pockets to make sure his wallet is still there, locking his car before going in the direction Liam ran.

¤

"Do you want the teddy bear, the monkey or the lion?" Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's waist from behind as they stand in front of the game booth.

"Hmm." Liam hums, thinking for a moment, wrapping his arms around Zayn's arms. "The l-lion." Liam decides, letting Zayn unwrap his arms from around him.

"Give me the lion." Zayn tells the worker. Zayn had won the game, only doing so because he wanted to win Liam a prize. The lion was huge, covering Liam's whole upper body.

"L-Let's eat now. I'm st-starving." Liam couldn't help but tug Zayn along to the booth where they sold elephant ears, candy apples, fries, burgers, pizza, cotton candy, drinks, etc. He was so happy and excited. They've been on so many rides, even the scary ones that Zayn was terrified of. It's funny because you would think Liam would be afraid but Liam had to practically drag Zayn around the park.

Liam hasn't had this much fun in so long and he's never had anyone actually take him out like this. So when Zayn came into his life, he couldn't help but feel secured and wanted.

Liam ordered while Zayn paid. After getting their food and drinks, they sat down at a bench, Zayn pulling Liam into his lap. Liam set his giant lion beside them, one arm around Zayn's shoulders.

"Are you having fun?" Zayn asks sincerely, nosing Liam's cheek while Liam eats a piece of pizza.

"Y-Yeah. Definitely. Are you?" Liam answers, feeding Zayn a bite.

"Of course I am. But you know I did this for you. I could care less about what I do. I just wanted to bring you here because you've been talking about it since they opened it up."

"I-I kn-know and I love i-it. It's s-so pretty o-out here a-at night." Liam chews his food.

Zayn hums in agreement, arms wrapped around Liam's waist.

"He-Here, eat." Liam points to the food.

"You have to feed me." Zayn opens his mouth, aweing. Liam shakes his head fondly, putting two cheese fries in Zayn's mouth.

By the end of the night, they ended up having pictures that they took from a photo booth, two to-go plates of leftover food, two bags of cotton candy and jackets with their names on them. Liam had a jacket with Zayn's name and Zayn had one with Liam's on it.

Liam ended up with four more stuffed animals, a bear, a penguin, a dancing monkey and a dog. Zayn also bought Liam some sun glasses along with a bunch of new phone cases for his rose gold iPhone 6s.

When they got to Liam's house, it was already two in the morning. They carried everything inside as quietly as possible, trying their best to not wake the rest of Liam's family.

Liam leads them straight to his bedroom, Zayn closing the door softly behind them.

"Sp-Spend the n-night." Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's neck after they set everything down on the beanbags to the side of the room.

"You sure you want me to? I still have to go pick up your car." Zayn places his hands on Liam's hips, looking down into Liam's chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-You can g-go get i-it to-tomorrow." Liam kisses up Zayn's neck, pulling the latter closer as he backs up into his bed.

Zayn raises a brow, liking this new confident Liam. He smirks, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. Liam sucks onto Zayn's neck, tangling his fingers in the bad boy's hair. He pulls off of Zayn's neck with a smooch, smiling at the red mark he leaves.

"You're mi-mine, ri-right?" Liam asks, kissing the hickey he created.

Zayn smirks, nodding his head. "Definitely babe. All yours." Zayn kisses Liam's lips, picking the boy up by the backs of his thighs. Liam wraps his ankles behind Zayn's back, letting Zayn deepen their kiss.

As Zayn lowered them onto Liam's bed, he ran his hands up Liam's back, under his shirt.

"Do-Does this mean w-we're b-boyfriends now?" Liam whispers once they're under the covers, naked bodies pressed together.

Zayn wraps Liam's thigh around his waist and captures his lips in his mouth. He sucks the boy's bottom lip into his mouth, rubbing up and down Liam's milky white thigh.

"Does that answer your question?" Zayn pulls away from Liam's lips. Liam shakes his head 'no', a small smirk on his lips.

"No. D-Do you mi-mind do-doing that a-again?"

Zayn chuckles, kissing Liam more passionately this time. Liam runs his fingertips along Zayn's back, closing his eyes as Zayn starts to pepper his chin, jaw and his neck in gentle kisses.   
"You're definitely my boyfriend." Zayn whispers against Liam's skin, kissing down Liam's chest, stomach, navel and inner thighs.

Liam's heart beats just a little faster behind his ribcage. But he smiles, covering his eyes with his hands when Zayn places Liam's leg up on his shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels from this chapter made my chest hurt.
> 
> I cry bc Zayn is so sweet with Liam like, Liam is so lucky.
> 
> Imagine them going on an actual date to the amusement park in real life. ❤
> 
> Comment #finallyboyfriends if you liked this chapter.
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	10. Chapter 10

Liam bit his bottom lip as he felt Zayn's mouth nearing his sternum and his heat. But before Zayn did anything, the raven-haired male pulled his head up to look at Liam.

"Is it okay if I eat you out? I'm not going to do anything else, I promise babe." Zayn asks, wanting Liam's permission first before trying to do _anything_ to his body.

"Y-Yeah. You c-can." Liam nods, letting Zayn put both of his legs around his neck and spread his ass cheeks a little to get inside. Liam bites his bottom lip, grabbing one of his other pillows so he can hold onto and bite if he needs to.

Zayn wastes no time, licking and teasing Liam's rim with his long, warm tongue. He laps at it first, getting it nice and moist so he can push his tongue in.

Liam's hole was pretty, pink and clean. Something that was a MAJOR turn on for Zayn. His skin was soft and he had no hairs _on_ or _in_ his ass. He even has shaved legs. Zayn's guessing that his little princess is a twink but he's definitely not complaining.

"Z-Zayn." Liam gasps ever so softly, arching his back just a bit when the tip of Zayn's tongue enters his heat. And that's when Liam starts to squeeze on the pillow. Zayn started to tongue f uck him slowly, wiggling his tongue around so he can push it in all the way.

"You taste so great baby. But you're sooo tight. Relax for me, yeah?" Zayn pulls his head up to rub one of his hands over Liam's abdomen, smiling at the way the boy's stomach rose up and down.

"O-Okay." Liam nods, letting out a shuddery breath. Zayn goes down on him again, this time just plunging his tongue in. Liam curses, throwing the pillow off to the side so he can bite his finger instead.

What made him go even crazier is when he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He didn't believe it was even possible. Being able to cum just from someone's tongue. But Zayn was like a professional, he wasn't even eating Liam out for a good fifteen minutes.

"J-Just like th-that." Liam moans, gripping onto Zayn's arms. Zayn hums, closing his eyes and eating Liam out roughly. He sucks on the boy's rim and thrusts his tongue in and out repeatedly as if he was f ucking him with his d ick.

Zayn pushes his arms out straight, playing and twisting Liam's sensitive nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. Liam moans louder, hands still wrapped around Zayn's forearms.

"You gonna cum for me, baby? Let it all out for me." Zayn encourages. Liam simply whimpers in response, back arching and eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Now that Zayn was twisting and rubbing his nipples, the sensational pleasure built up to ten times more than it was.

"Zee." A high pitched moan escapes Liam's mouth, no stutter whatsoever. His stomach muscles tighten and his body freezes. He then starts shooting his load onto his stomach, cumming untouched.

Zayn licks one last stripe up Liam's hole, bringing his hands down to softly knead at Liam's trembling thighs.

Liam pants softly, swallowing as he can't believe what just took place. Zayn moves back up Liam's body, Liam's legs rested on Zayn's back. Zayn leans down and kisses Liam passionately, pecking his lips before pulling away.

"Let me go take care of this sucker down here." Zayn points to his large erection leaking precum over Liam's tummy where his own jizz sat.

"N-No. I can ja-jack you o-off." Liam tangles his fingers in the hairs on the back of Zayn's head. He doesn't give Zayn a chance to reply because he's already grabbing the bad boy's shaft.

"Oh m-my." Liam whispers surprisingly when he feels just how big Zayn was. He was very thick around the girth and width. And as Liam started to pump him, running his hand up and down he also realized just how long the member was.

Zayn didn't have a choad nor did he have a skinny p enis. The dark lad had a c ock that Liam was sure was going to make him cry if they ever get to the point of intercourse. It was like a bicycle pump and Liam didn't know whether to be glad or to start worrying.

"Christ. Y-You're so h-huge." Liam presses his lips against Zayn's, pumping his c ock just a little faster.

"Does that scare you?" Zayn laughs, smiling fondly down at Liam when Liam nods.

"It's okay, sweetheart. If we ever get to that point, I'll be gentle."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Liam's a twink.
> 
> Zayn has a monster c ock.
> 
> And Zayn just ate Liam out.
> 
> No, it's okay. I just ordered my gravestone.
> 
> Comment #ziamhavesexplz if you think they're ready to do the nasty.
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	11. Chapter 11

Most people would get upset over the fact that they didn't take an opportunity to have a good fuck but Zayn didn't.

He was feeling pretty damn good about the night he was over at Liam's house and they got each other off. They didn't have sex and they didn't take things overboard.

Zayn doesn't want to force Liam into having sex with him. He promised that he would wait until the boy is ready and until they're at that stage. Zayn was happy with where he and Liam stood right now. They're boyfriends now for fuck's sake, nothing can get in between them.

Well, that's what Zayn believed until he walked into Liam's school to head to the back patio where he was meeting his boyfriend for lunch.

"Where's your little clique now, huh? You're all by yourself, sweetheart. Do you know how long I've been waiting to get a taste of you?" Zayn heard a deep, menacing voice announce as he walked towards a corridor.

"L-Leave m-me al-alone." Another softer voice begged. Zayn's ears perked up and he immediately recognized the voice. He wouldn't miss that voice anywhere. Even if he was on his deathbed, getting ready to join the other side, he could tell that voice from anywhere.

And hearing that broken, soft and pleading voice is what made Zayn pick up his pace and walk faster towards the commotion.

"Oh, would you look at that? The little faggot over here can't even beg correctly. You wouldn't be able to beg without sounding like a complete dumbass even if it was to save your life, kid. But you know what, I don't mind it. As long as you're screaming under me."

Zayn's nostrils flared, his jaw clenched and he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"B-Brett, p-pl-please-."

"B-Brett." Brett mocked Liam's voice, chuckling deeply in the lad's ear. He pushed himself against Liam's smaller frame and pinned the latter's wrists on either side of his head. "Nice to know you're practicing, baby." Brett continued to laugh evilly in Liam's neck, licking up the soft skin. Liam whimpered, flailing and struggling against Brett's body so he can let him go but Brett wouldn't budge.

Two of Brett's friends stood behind him, laughing at a helpless Liam with their arms crossed over their chests.

"L-Let me g-go!" Liam screamed at the top of his lungs, kneeing Brett in the balls before making a run for it.

"Fuck, you son of a bitch! Don't let him get away!" Brett yelled angrily while he was bent over, cupping his testicles in his hands with a painful groan leaving his lips.

Liam didn't get very far because before he knew it, he was being forcefully restrained against his own will. He screamed louder and thrashed in the hold of Brett's friends. One held his legs while the other had him in a headlock.

"Let him go." Liam heard a familiar voice order. He kicked and swung his arms around but it was no use since these boys were practically built like brick walls. They were buff and tall, Liam stood no chance with his small body.

"And here comes the little boyfriend who tries to rescue you and save the day. You're nothing but a wannabe punk bitch." Brett laughed dirtily while trying to stand up straight.

Zayn didn't say anything in reply, simply marched over to the douchebag and sent a deadly punch towards Brett's face.

"It's not good to try and take something that isn't yours. Your mommy never taught you that?" Zayn growled mockingly, sending another punch to Brett's eye.

He couldn't hold back, he was fueled with rage and anger and all he saw was red. He picked Brett up by holding the front of his shirt before slamming him against the wall and punching him repeatedly in his gut.

"Zayn! Behind you!" Liam shrieked when he was being dropped on the ground. Brett's friends walked over to grab Zayn but the latter was already two steps ahead of them. The dark lad kicked one in the face with his right foot and punched the other in the nose after turning around.

He slammed Brett's head against the wall multiple times before turning around and fighting off the other two.

In little to no time, a large crowd started running over to the fighting scene and formed around the boys.

Liam picked himself up off the floor and shouted multiple times for Zayn to stop. He didn't want his boyfriend getting hurt or worse, getting arrested.

Even when Zayn received a few blows to the face and his knuckles started to bleed, he got back up and fought like his life was depending on it. No one hurts his princess, no one.

Zayn was punching and trying to choke one of the boys while the other was on the floor, sputtering blood as he sported a broken nose and a black eye.

"That's enough!" A loud, authoritive voice yelled as the person ran over to break up the fist fight.

While many students and security guards were helping the hurt and bleeding men off the floor, Liam found his way over to Zayn and yanked the boy's arm. Zayn doesn't know what happened to his gray beanie that was on his head before getting into the fight but he didn't care for it right now.

"A-Are you fr-freaking crazy?!" Liam yelled, grabbing his backpack off the floor before tugging Zayn behind him, speed walking quickly away from the scene.

Zayn groaned and winced, stopping when they reached one of the men's bathrooms. He pulled Liam towards his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Are you okay? I wasn't going to stand around and watch that fucking asshole hurt you. I heard you screaming-."

"I-I'm fine. Yo-you didn't h-have to get in-into a f-fight. Jesus, yo-you could've g-gotten hurt re-really bad, Z-Zayn." Liam pulled out of Zayn's arms and pulled him inside the restroom. He set his bookbag on the counter before pulling out a few sheets of paper towels from the silver container on the wall.

"I don't care about me getting hurt. I have to protect you. Liam, look at me." Zayn grabbed Liam's arm and made the latter turn around to look into his eyes.

"Does this happen often? You getting harassed and bullied by those thirsty fuckers? Does it happen all the time?" Zayn voice had to have gone down two octaves and his serious yet intimidating tone made Liam gulp nervously.

"N-No. Now let me g-go so I ca-can clean you u-up." Liam answers quickly, turning on the faucet so he can dab the paper towels under the warm water.

"Baby-."

"You cr-crazy ba-bastard. Look at wh-what you did t-to your-yourself." Liam dabs the wet paper softly on a cut that Zayn had by his eye. It was small and didn't look like something that needed stitches or anything like that.

"Liam, stop avoiding the subject. Baby." Zayn grabs the wet paper towels from Liam before setting them on the counter. He lets out a long sigh before lifting Liam up and sitting the latter down on the counter.

"Wh-what-?"

"Answer my question and then I'll put you down." Zayn pushes himself between Liam's legs, arms around the boy's waist.

Liam nibbles on his bottom lip, picking up the paper towels before continuing to clean Zayn's cuts.

"O-Only so-sometimes." Liam sighs, cradling Zayn's face in his soft, warm hands. "I-I'm used to it th-though." Liam shrugs, wiping off the dry blood from Zayn's face.

"Listen to me." Zayn said in his deep, stern voice. He grabbed Liam's face in his hands and held back a hiss when his bruised knuckles moved. "You let me know if anybody else tries go harass you or make fun of you. That shit stops starting right now, Liam. You don't deserve any of that. Don't you, for one split second, think it's okay for people to bring you down and look down upon you because you're not like them. You're different, you're special and sometimes I wonder why the sun doesn't shine right out of your ass because you're that mesmerizing to me. In fact, I'm infatuated with you. Amazing and beautiful doesn't even begin to fucking describe what you are. I love your stuttering ass just the way you are and if you think I'm going to let some shit-faced cunt bully you, you got another thing coming, baby boy."

Liam blinked and he whined softly, his eyes locked with Zayn's in the most intimate, caring gaze ever.

"Did yo-you he-hear wh-what you just s-said?" Liam's heart beats a little faster than it's supposed to.

"Well I said it so I'm pretty sure I heard myself, babe." Zayn chuckles, earning a slap to his chest by Liam. Zayn laughs, pulling Liam's legs tighter around him.

"Do-don't act sm-smart with me." Liam warns with a playful glare, that soon turned into a look of adoration as he let a smile grace his lips.

"D-Do you re-really lo-lov-?"

"Yes, I really love you. I really really really fucking love you and I don't know how it happened but it did and I just want you to know I love you. I mean, that's okay with you right? You're not gonna run outta here and-."

Zayn was cut off from his incessant rambling with Liam rolling his eyes and crashing their lips together.

"I love you, Zaynie." Liam whispers against Zayn's lips and Zayn internally fist bumps himself.

He didn't stutter. Is all that Zayn can chant in his head right now as he picks Liam up from the counter and holds his boyfriend around his waist by supporting him with his hands under Liam's ass.

"Say it again." Zayn smirks, kissing Liam feverishly.

"No, yo-you cr-crazy fool." Liam teases, arms wrapped around Zayn's neck.

Zayn rose a brow, sucking Liam's plump, rosy bottom lip into his mouth.

"Please princess?" Zayn pouts, allowing Liam to cup his face and start making out with him slowly.

"Ta-take me h-home first and I-I'll tell yo-you when we ge-get th-there." Liam mumbles in Zayn's mouth.

"Which home are you talking about? We live on the same block." Zayn smirks mischievously.

"Ugh, sh-shutup." Liam groans, pulling Zayn back in so he can continue to snog his boyfriend.

_My boyfriend. My crazy, tatted, bold and sexy boyfriend._

Liam thought, feeling the happiest he's ever been in his lifetime. Zayn was truly _the one_ in his eyes.

Besides, he loves him. And those feelings were definitely reciprocated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just shoot me in the ass for taking ages to update.
> 
> But my ass is so big, I probably won't even feel it. Lmfao.
> 
> How did you guys feel about Zayn defending Liam? Was he right to get in that fight or no? Do you think Zayn really loves Liam?
> 
> Comment #liamdidntstutter if the exchange of those three words gave you some feels.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	12. Chapter 12

_**Time jump. Two months later.** _

"Turn around baby." Zayn came up from behind and whispered softly in Liam's ear, kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck so the latter can face him.

"H-Hi." Liam giggles, an eyebrow raised as he spins in his desk chair and he eyes Zayn suspiciously.

He was in the middle of studying for upcoming finals. His head was literally buried in textbooks, notes and index cards. His MacBook had various tabs open on it and he put his phone on silent so he can concentrate.

But that was proven to be difficult when you had a boyfriend who wanted your attention all the time. Especially when he was walking around your room shirtless as if he didn't have the hottest body in the world.

"I-I can't study i-if you k-keep your sh-shirt off." Liam whines softly in the back of his throat, standing up so he can place his hands on Zayn's chest.

"You don't need to study. You have everything down already, you know what you need to know. You've been studying all week and I miss you." Zayn pouts, giving Liam the puppy eyes. He wraps his arms around Liam's waist and kisses him softly, Liam tugging Zayn's bottom lip into his mouth.

"Babe." Liam chuckles, jumping so he can wrap his legs around Zayn's waist. Zayn smirks, supporting Liam by holding his ass cheeks. Liam nibbles on his bottom lip nervously while Zayn leads them over to the former's bed.

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and allows Zayn to lay him down on the bed slowly, Zayn remaining above Liam and between his legs. Liam moved Zayn's face so he can kiss him again, holding his boyfriend's cheeks in his warm hands.

"I w-want," Liam whispers in Zayn's mouth, running his fingers along Zayn's shoulders. "I w-want us to fi-finally take it a-all the wa-way."

"Take it all the way? With sex?" Zayn pulled away from Liam's lips to look him in the eyes.

"Yes. I want yo-you. All o-of you. I want to ex-experience my fir-first time wi-with you, I..." Liam nods his head, licking his lips slowly, not once breaking eye contact with Zayn.

"I trust you." Liam mutters almost inaudibly. Zayn almost missed it but he caught it very fast. A small smile worked its way onto Zayn's thin, pink lips and he rubbed Liam's thighs gently in his hands.

"Just tell me how you want it and I'll give it to you." Zayn spoke in a deep, seductive voice that made Liam's back arch off the bed and into Zayn's body more.

Liam reached between them with both hands and slowly unbuttoned Zayn's dark, denim washed jeans. He unzipped it, running his knuckle along Zayn's hardening shaft. Liam smirks, bringing his hands back up so he can hold onto Zayn's tattooed biceps. He grinds up against Zayn's crotch, hips whining dangerously slow but it still made Zayn's eyes widen a bit.

He didn't know that Liam had such a dirty side to him, a very teasing one too. Liam used his tongue to lick along Zayn's sharp jawline, kissing his beard softly.

"Baby." Zayn gulps, feeling Liam's warm tongue lap at his Adam's apple which bobbed in his throat every time he swallowed. He used his hands to slowly tug Liam's boxers down his legs, placing a loving kiss to Liam's lips before going down his body.

Zayn rolls Liam's black shirt up to his chest, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down Liam's stomach and navel. Liam's shaved skin was smooth against his lips and Zayn mentally thanked the angels above for giving him a boyfriend who didn't like being hairy at all. Liam was a little twink deep down who liked to be squeaky clean but also loved to grow his own little beard upon his face.

Liam wiggles his hips when Zayn sucks dark bruises into his hipbones, navel and pelvic area. He even licked along Liam's hard cock and kissed the tip after sucking it into his mouth briefly.

"Z-Zee." Liam breathed softly, fingers running through Zayn's bleached hair.

Zayn hums, hands wrapped around Liam's milky white thighs while he peppers kisses along the inner sides of them. Zayn pulls Liam's boxers off from around his ankles, throwing the undergarment on the floor.

"How do you want it, gorgeous? Want me to eat you out first or suck-?" Zayn started to ask but Liam cut him off by tugging him up towards his face.

"You ca-can do bo-both of th-those later. Ri-right now, all I wa-want is your willy. Inside of me. Balls de-deep. Buried to the hi-hilt." Liam found the words pouring out of his mouth uncontrollably. He couldn't help himself, he wanted Zayn in every possible way. He wants Zayn naked, on top of him. No, _inside_ of him.

"So much for me distracting you from studying." Zayn laughs breathily, motioning to Liam's shirt so the latter can take it off. Liam follows the silent orders, lifting his body up off the bed after Zayn sits up on his knees.

Zayn takes off his jeans and underwear while Liam throws his shirt off, the dark article of clothing landing somewhere in his room.

Liam's breath hitches in his throat and he blinks his eyes multiple times so they can get used to the sight of Zayn's large, erect penis.

"Remember I told you I'll be gentle if we ever came to the point of making love?" Zayn got back between Liam's legs, admiring his boyfriend's naked, tan body.

Liam nods slowly, closing his thighs around Zayn's waist and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I meant it, baby. I'm going to take it slow princess, I'm not going to tear you apart just because I'm excited we're finally doing this." Zayn spoke against Liam's plump, rosy lips. Liam replied by kissing him deeply and grinding their exposed dicks together.

Liam grew harder by the second and Zayn felt like a rock against him. Liam teased his boyfriend by pumping his cock with his hand and thumbing his slit. Zayn sucked Liam's tongue into his mouth, rocking against Liam's crotch with his own.

"Z-Zayn." Liam moans softly, reaching into his nightstand for lube. When he brings the bottle out, Zayn sucks onto the side of Liam's neck, marking his lover's skin.

While Zayn scattered Liam's neck and collarbones in hickeys and lovebites, Liam opened the bottom of unscented lube and poured a generous amount in his hand. When he wrapped his palm around Zayn's throbbing shaft, he moaned loudly and held the back of Zayn's head with his free hand.

Liam practically purred at the feel of the angry veins on Zayn's cock, tugging the baby maker as he lubed it up. Zayn groans in appreciation, kissing from Liam's shoulder all the way down his bicep, forearm and hands.

Liam smiles behind hungry eyes, handing Zayn the lube bottle so the latter can drizzle some onto his tight, pink hole.

Zayn chuckles at Liam's eagerness, pressing a lingering kiss to Liam's mouth before sitting up and pushing Liam's legs back. Liam holds the backs of his thighs with his hands, his ass on full display for his boyfriend. He blushes crimson when Zayn leans down to press kisses onto it, whimpering when Zayn licks and sucks at his hole.

"You always taste so good, baby boy." Zayn praises his lover, rubbing his hand over Liam's ass cheek like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Liam thinks, if there was one thing Zayn was a fucking professional at, it's eating his ass. Because hot damn, Liam's always floating whenever Zayn starts to eat him out. Zayn has the power to make the stuttering lad cum from just his tongue and the body shaking orgasms are just proof that Zayn was fucking bomb in bed.

If Liam was always ready to die during oral with his bad boy, he doesn't even want to begin to think about how Zayn is going to ruin him with the _real deal_.

Liam felt the cold liquid drizzling onto his rim, Zayn's finger spreading it around. Slowly but carefully, Zayn pushed his index finger in, crooking it up to get Liam used to the intrusion. Liam squints his eyes closed, his short, blunt fingernails digging into his skin. A tongue was wayyy different from a finger, even if the finger was lubricated.

"Relax, princess. It'll hurt more if you're tense." Zayn leans forward to kiss up Liam's leg, kissing the bottom of his clean feet and his toes. There's a blush crawling up Liam's neck to his cheekbones because of Zayn's affection.

Liam didn't realize that in the midst of Zayn showering his body with kisses and licks, the latter had already entered another finger inside of Liam's tight sex. Zayn pumped his fingers in and out of Liam's ass, drizzling some lube onto them and then pushing them back in so he can scissor him open.

Liam doesn't know what the hell it was but Zayn's fingers started to rub along a bundle of sweet nerves that make him moan and start grinding his hips. Zayn hisses as he watches Liam ride his fingers slowly, letting his thighs go so he can grab onto Zayn's wrist with both hands.

"D-Deeper babe." Liam moans softly, pushing Zayn's fingers inside of him further. Zayn leaned down to capture Liam's lips in his own, groaning Liam's name when the lad grabs hold of Zayn's cock and starts to pump him teasingly.

Zayn crooks his fingers inside of Liam and fingers him harder, Liam grabbing Zayn's other hand so he can suck on his boyfriend's fingers.

"You ready?" Zayn asks in a low, groggy voice. Liam nods, biting Zayn's finger playfully and rolling his ass down on his man's fingers. Zayn pulls his fingers out, slowly rubbing the tip of his angry penis around Liam's rim. Liam removes his hand from around Zayn's shaft, bringing it to his own where he cups his balls and rolls them in his hand.

"Baby, fuck. I don't know where or how you learned these freaky ass moves but I'm loving it." Zayn takes his hand away from Liam's mouth so he can rub it along Liam's inner thigh.

Liam laughs softly, gazing up into Zayn's amber colored eyes. He cups one side of Zayn's face, pressing their lips together when Zayn slowly pushes the head of his thick cock in. Liam relaxes at the feeling, a tingling sensation running up his feet and legs to his thighs and lower stomach.

Zayn pushing inside him felt like he was being electrified but it was such an amazing feeling that Liam wanted to feel it again. He's glad he never threw his body at anyone. He's so damn glad that he kept his virginity from those assholes who never appreciated him or respected him.

"D-Do that again." Liam whispers, his head relaxing on the fluffy pillow. Zayn simply deepens their kiss and pulls out so he can enter Liam again, Liam sighing in his mouth.

"You're so beautiful. I swear, it's unbelievable." Zayn whispers in disbelief, one arm beside Liam's head so he can support himself. He uses his other hand to rub around Liam's right ass cheek, squeezing the soft, tender body part until it's red and his handprints marks onto it.

Liam blushes for the umpteenth time, the hand that's not cupping Zayn's face reaching around to rest on Zayn's smooth back.

When Zayn is halfway inside of Liam, Liam squeezes his thighs around Zayn's sides, lips parting and eyebrows creasing together.

"If it hurts too much-" Zayn starts with a worried look upon his face but Liam cuts him off with a kiss, shaking his head.

"Keep go-going. I-I'm fi-fine." Liam assures his boyfriend, encouraging Zayn by bringing his hands down to cup Zayn's ass and pushing him in. Zayn bottoms out in one swift thrust, Liam muttering curse words under his breath and arching into Zayn's body.

"Baby, we can-."

"Shut up." Liam growls softly, tangling his fingers in Zayn's bleached hair and tugs at it roughly. Zayn smirks, rolling his hips against Liam's ass, causing Liam to mewl and pull Zayn closer.

"It hu-hurts but I-I don't ca-care." Liam closes his eyes, relaxing his body and letting out small puffs of air after taking deep breaths.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me." Zayn demands, stroking Liam gently and penetrating him deeply. Liam swallows the lump in his throat, blinking his eyes open with a loud moan flowing past his puffy lips.

"I-I'm loo-looking." Liam gasps, scratching along Zayn's shoulders, legs spreading further apart to give Zayn perfect access and thrusting space. Zayn presses their foreheads together, one hand still rubbing Liam's thigh and squeezing his ass. He slaps Liam's ass playfully, the latter moaning Zayn's name.

Liam's thigh quivers when Zayn starts to thrust in and out at a perfect pace, sending jolts of pleasure and pain throughout Liam's body.

"Oh goo-goodness Zayn." Liam struggles to keep his eyes open, his toes curling as Zayn finds the perfect angle to penetrate him in.

"Who's the only person that can make you feel this good, baby?" Zayn asks with a possessive growl, a dark yet loving look plastered on his model worthy face.

"Yo-you, bad boy." Liam moans, his hole moist and wet for his boyfriend as it clenches and unclenches around Zayn's big dick.

"Who does this ass belong to?" Zayn smacks Liam's ass for emphasis, thrusting in deeper than before.

"Z-Zayn. It be-belongs to Z-Zayn." Liam lets out a certain scream that would put a pornstar to shame. He scratches down Zayn's back and calls out for him like a bitch in heat, purring and moaning Zayn's name like he's the only person in the world.

"O-Oh Christmas nu-nuts." Liam pants, hand squeezing Zayn's back and pulling at Zayn's skin. Zayn swoops his head down and captures Liam's lips in his own, sucking on the sweet and tender lower labium. "Zayn, yes." Liam gasps, kissing Zayn back just as passionately and forcefully. "Give it to me, please Zee. Oh, just like that." Liam's moans got higher and louder. He was practically on cloud nine right now, pleasure pumping throughout his whole body.

Zayn wasn't fucking him fast and hard just to get a quick orgasm. He wasn't hurting his boyfriend and taking his body for his own pleasure.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, baby. Just to here you moan and scream, to see you trying to keep your eyes open and feeling your hands grabbing onto me like I'm going to float away at any second." Zayn confesses, kissing Liam's face and sucking on his cheek.

Liam couldn't do anything else but mutter incoherent words and grab onto air. By now, he had stopped terrorizing Zayn's back and he was trying to grip onto the sheets but they weren't enough. It seems like reaching for nothing was best because his hands were soon finding themselves back to Zayn's body and gripping onto his boyfriend like a lifeline.

Liam's thighs started to shake as soon as Zayn started to hammer right into his male G-spot. He opened his mouth to talk but moans flew out and he was arching his back, foot digging into Zayn's back and Zayn sucking on his lips.

"Oh m-my go-gosh, I'm gonna di-die." Liam whimpers, arms wrapped around Zayn's shoulders tightly as he buries his face in Zayn's neck and lets his orgasm take over his whole body. He didn't even see it coming, he just felt like he was about to fall off a cliff and then he started shooting his load between the two of them.

Zayn chuckles deeply in his ear, sucking his earlobe while he fucks Liam through his orgasm. Liam shivers against Zayn and he screams his name as he starts cumming again, his stomach muscles tightening and his hole clenching around Zayn's cock in a vice-like grip.

"Fuck, baby. You're giving me chest burns." Zayn grunts at the tightness around his member, allowing Liam to wrap his legs around his waist while he chases after his own orgasm.

"I love you so much." Liam practically sobs, grinding down onto Zayn's cock.

"Shit, I love you too princess." Zayn squeezes his eyes closed before grabbing onto Liam's ass cheeks, squeezing and gripping them before coating Liam's walls with his hot, white jizz. He grunts in Liam's neck, Liam biting down on his shoulder.

Liam sucks a dark hickey next to his teeth marks on Zayn's shoulder, rubbing Zayn's scratched up back softly with soft fingertips.

"Fuck, I don't think I've ever felt like this before baby boy." Zayn closes his eyes and pants into Liam's neck, squeezing Liam's ass again. Liam was pretty sure that once they got up and he looked in the mirror, his ass was going to have Zayn's handprints all over it, red and bruised.

"That's a go-good thi-thing, right?" Liam asks in a hushed whisper, licking over the teeth marks. He bites his bottom lip softly, feeling a little bad that he marked Zayn's skin like that. He's pretty damn sure it hurts but Zayn always gets turned on whenever Liam bites him like that so that's why he relaxed.

Zayn pulls his face out of Liam's neck and looks into the latter's chocolate brown eyes. "Definitely is." Zayn smiles, pulling Liam's bottom lip from between his teeth with his own.

"I do-don't re-regret it." Liam says softly, rubbing his hands slowly along Zayn's biceps.

"Don't regret what?" Zayn takes his hands away from Liam's ass and brings them up so he can support himself on his forearms and not have to lay all his weight on Liam.

"Kee-keeping my vir-virginity. I'm gl-glad my fir-first time was wi-with you." Liam confesses although he already knew that the moment Zayn entered him.

"I feel so honored." Zayn laughs, kissing Liam's forehead, nose, chin and coming back up to his lips. "No but seriously, I'm glad I'm the one you let take it away. I'm a selfish bastard and I honestly don't share what's mine. Even if I came afterwards." Zayn tone of voice took a serious turn and Liam smiled, also realizing that Zayn never pulled out.

Zayn leaned down and pried Liam's lips open with his tongue, only pressing a loud, wet kiss to his boyfriend's lips before pulling away.

Zayn pulls out slowly, gently caressing Liam while he does so. He smiles triumphantly when Liam doesn't wince once he's out. Liam smiles blissfully, letting Zayn pull him on top of his body so he can straddle the dark lad's waist.

"You can always study like this." Zayn folds his arms behind his head and looks up at Liam's naked body with a smirk. Liam slaps Zayn's chest playfully, wiggling his ass on Zayn's dick.

"Or ma-maybe I can ri-ride you while you or-order some pi-pizza because I'm hu-hungry." Liam groans, rubbing Zayn's tatted chest.

Zayn's eyes light up and he smirks, reaching over for his phone that was on the nightstand before pulling up Papa John's website so he can order their pizza.

"Baby, do you want some wings too?" Zayn asks after a while of entering the address and his card information.

"Sure." Liam nods, pumping Zayn's cock to get him hard again and that didn't take much difficulty because Zayn was drooling at the sight of a naked Liam sitting on him.

"Mmm, fine ass." Zayn sits up, smacking Liam's ass playfully and kissing Liam hard. Liam giggles, lifting his body up so he can position Zayn at his entrance and slide down on him slowly.

"I know." Liam smirks, crashing their lips together. And maybe Zayn forgot to order the wings but at least they had pizza on the way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all hot and bothered right now. Bout to take off these clothes!
> 
> Zayn and Liam though, like damn Annia. Your smut though.
> 
> I crack myself up.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY LOVES. 
> 
> Comment #fucktheneatpizza if you liked the smut or the chapter in general.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	13. Chapter 13

Liam makes his way out of his Uni, backpack strap on one shoulder as he holds his phone in his hand. He was making his way towards the student parking lot, waving goodbye to Niall and Andy who were walking towards Andy's car with their hands entwined.

The two were officially a couple now and Liam couldn't really say he was shocked. He wasn't upset neither, in fact, he's pretty glad that Andy and Niall decided to date each other since they both know the other so well. They just click, Niall being the sassy but worried one in the relationship and Andy being the reckless, carefree asshole who treats Niall like his prince.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look even when you have bags under your eyes?" Liam hears a voice say. He can practially hear the smirk from the person's voice too. He lifts his head from looking at his phone, his eyes connecting with his boyfriend's when they meet.

"You di-didn't tell m-me you were go-going to pi-pick me up!" Liam squeals, running the rest of the way and jumping into Zayn's open arms. Zayn laughs, kissing Liam's cheek and neck.

"That was the plan baby. I missed you so much, darling." Zayn presses their lips together once Liam lifts his head from his shoulder.

"I-I missed yo-you too. Never le-leave me again." Liam groans, moving his tongue passionately with Zayn's.

"I won't baby. Not again." Zayn chuckles, supporting Liam around his waist by holding his ass.

After experiencing their first time together last week, Zayn had to head up to Bradford to take care of some things with his father a few days later. A father who never wanted to be in his life until now. Yaser was one of the reasons why Zayn and his mother decided to move down here to Wolverhampton, a town that was peaceful and trouble-free.

"Ho-how was i-it up there? Di-did you talk to hi-him?" Liam asks after they pull away from their makeout session, both men panting softly against one another's lips.

"Yeah. I told him exactly how I felt. I'm glad my mum didn't come with me because it would've been too much for her to handle. I told him I don't want him in my life, Li. Honestly, I don't. He can do whatever he wants, as long as he leaves my mum and I alone forever. She's happy now. He never took care of us, never gave any money or put any food on our table. I don't want her to even think about him anymore."

"You're so br-brave, so str-strong and I'm so pro-proud of you, babe." Liam cups Zayn's face, kissing his lips softly.

"It's all because of you, princess. You make me a better person, you make me happy. I honestly never wanted to be with anyone because I thought it was too much trouble and took too much time to invest in a relationship. I was at a very bad place in my life but then you came in and made me fall in love with you. You stuttered your way into my twisted fucking heart." Zayn turns around so he can sit Liam down on the hood of his car, keeping the latter's legs around his waist while he captures his lips in a searing kiss.

"We're th-the only ones le-left in this par-parking lot and your wi-windows are tinted." Liam smirks, playing with the hairs on the back of Zayn's neck, brushing their lips together.

"Yeah? So what?" Zayn smirks, knowing exactly what Liam was implying. He wanted Liam to say it though, he wanted to hear him say it loud and clear that he wanted them to fuck in his car.

"Oh c'mon, yo-you kn-know what." Liam rolls his eyes, grinding his crotch against Zayn's. Zayn simply chuckles deeply, running his fingers up Liam's sides, underneath the boy's shirt.

"Actually I don't. Say it, what exactly are you implying baby?" Zayn whispers seductively in Liam's ear, biting the lobe and sucking it gently. Liam swallows a moan, pulling Zayn closer and grinding into him slowly.

"I want to ri-ride you in the ba-backseat." Liam blushes crimson, hiding his face in Zayn's shoulder after he speaks.

Zayn laughs, picking Liam up before walking around the car. He opens the back door and bends down so he can lay Liam down inside, getting in afterwards. He shuts the door and locks it, getting up so he can twist the key in the ignition enough to allow the AC to be turned on.

Liam was already unbuttoning his jeans and flinging his backpack into the front seat of his boyfriend's Mercedes-Benz.

"C'mere baby." Zayn pats his lap once he kicks his shoes off and pushes his pants down to his ankles.

The couple help each other remove all of their clothing, Liam straddling Zayn's lap afterwards. Zayn kisses up Liam's neck, kneading the stuttering boy's ass cheeks in his hands. Liam being the very horny one of the two at the moment, grinds his ass on Zayn's cock to get his boyfriend aroused.

"Baby, I don't think I have any lube." Zayn breathes in Liam's shoulder, rubbing his shaft between Liam's ass cheeks.

"I-I do." Liam sucks on Zayn's bottom lip, reaching backwards to grab his bookbag from the passenger's seat. Zayn raises an amused brow, smirking when Liam pulls out a travel-sized bottle of pineapple scented lube from the tiny pocket of his bag.

"You just normally carry a bottle of lube around or what?" Zayn laughs, caressing and kissing Liam's skin, fingers dipping into the curves of Liam's hips perfectly.

"Ever si-since our fir-first time I have." Liam confesses, grinding back and forth, Zayn's hands gripping his ass.

"You're so fucking beautiful baby." Zayn slaps Liam's ass, gently taking the lube bottle from his boyfriend. Liam smirks, sucking a lovebite into Zayn's tattooed collarbone while Zayn works on lubing up his nine inch member and Liam's precious sex.

"You gonna ride my cock, baby?" Zayn whispers in Liam's ear, slowly inserting his middle finger into Liam's tight heat.

"Y-Yes. So go-good Zee, I'm gonna ma-make you fe-feel so good." Liam moans, closing his eyes while his eyebrows crease together.

It stung a bit to have Zayn's finger up his hole but he started to moan in pleasure once the pain subsided.

"I love you so much." Zayn adds another after drizzling some more lube on his fingers. Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and presses their lips together, grinding back against Zayn's fingers tentatively.

"I-I love you t-too." Liam gasps as Zayn twists his fingers around and scissors the lad open.

Liam gets a bit impatient, pulling Zayn's fingers out before positioning his boyfriend's dick at his entrance.

"I've been wai-waiting for th-this all weekend." Liam groans, lifting his hips so he can slide down on Zayn's cock carefully.

Zayn holds Liam's cheeks spread apart, circling the head of his thick member around Liam's rim. He pushes it in, Liam nearly collapsing on his chest because of the intrusion.

"Relax, baby boy." Zayn whispers against Liam's lips, Liam nodding as he holds onto Zayn tighter.

Zayn holds Liam's hips down and thrusts upwards into his boyfriend, balls deep. Liam pants softly in his mouth, clenching around Zayn almost immediately. Zayn groans loudly at the tightness that engulfs his dick, pulling Liam down harder. Liam nearly cums at the feeling of Zayn pressing into his bundle of sweet nerves. He grinds back and forth, moaning when he feels Zayn' balls rubbing against his ass cheeks.

"You're in s-so de-deep, Zee." Liam gasps, fingernails digging into Zayn's shoulders. Zayn smiles, allowing his lover to start riding him slowly. Liam lifts his hips and Zayn pulls him back down. They continue this pace until Liam starts blabbering nonsense, Zayn's arms wrapped securely around Liam's back while Liam whines and gyrates his hips in figure eights.

"Fuck, just like that beautiful. You feel so good around me baby, so tight and wet for daddy. Fuck." Zayn breathes heavily, sucking a large, dark hickey into the side of Liam's neck.

Liam's mouth forms a small 'o' while moans and whimpers escape past his lips. He tangles his fingers in Zayn's hair as he picks up his pace and starts riding Zayn like a bull. Their skin slap together loudly everytime Liam slams back down. Liam clenches and unclenches around his lover, toes curling as pleasure rips its way throughout his body.

"Z-Zayn. Oh baby." Liam whines, screaming when Zayn slaps his ass cheeks and starts fucking up into him mercilessly.

"Yes, Z-Zee!" Liam screams, hand trying to grip onto the window. His handprint stains onto the glass, his head thrown back while Zayn ravishes his asshole and his body.

Zayn growls in dominance, pulling Liam off of him before flipping the lad onto the seat. He lays Liam on his stomach and gets on top of his back, entering Liam with one swift thrust.

"Ohh, r-right there." Liam whimpers in pain and pleasure, gripping onto the leather seat while Zayn pounds his ass.

Liam's ass cheeks jiggle with every snap of Zayn's hips. Zayn sucks and kisses on the back of Liam's neck, hand gripping onto Liam's milky thigh.

"Mine." Zayn whispers lowly, marking Liam's skin with his teeth. Liam moans Zayn's name loudly, eyes shut while his boyfriend pummels him into oblivion.

" _Give daddy a kiss, princess._ " Zayn grabs Liam's jaw with his other hand, turning Liam's chin so he can stare into his baby's eyes.

" _Z-Za-Zayn-._ " Liam gasps, Zayn shoving his tongue down his lover's throat. Liam grips the back of Zayn's head, moving his tongue passionately with his. Zayn rams into his prostate, pounding into him so fast and hard, he started seeing stars.

"I-I'm cu-cumming, Z-." Liam shudders, sentence cut short when his orgasm hits him with full blown force.

Zayn grunts as he ruthlessly continues to bury himself deep into Liam's gut, shooting his load deep inside of his lover at the same time that Liam cums all over the leather seats.

"Ke-keep going." Liam whimpers in Zayn's mouth, fingers tangled in the latter's hair tightly.

"I love you." Zayn groans into Liam's mouth, thrusting in gently and slowly while his jizz leaks out of Liam's ass.

"D-Ditto." Liam giggles cutely, still shaking from his mind blowing orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I'm awesome and plus it's Valentine's Day so I figured why not ❤
> 
> Liam is such a shady ass person posting that rose on IG, like we all know who his baby is. And if you don't then shame on you.
> 
> We all know how Ziam is spending their day today hmm lol
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	14. Chapter 14

"B-Babe, stop sha-shaking." Liam smiles fondly at his boyfriend, rubbing Zayn's tatted arms soothingly.

"I can't help it, princess. I'm meeting your parents for the first time." Zayn lets out a shaky breath, hands on Liam's hips.

"Yo-you'll be fi-fine. They're sw-sweet." Liam kisses Zayn's lips to help calm his lover, Zayn wrapping his arms around Liam's waist and pulling him close.

"I love you." Zayn admits, pressing their foreheads together.

"Ditto." Liam smirks, knowing damn well Zayn wasn't going to let that slide.

"Liam." Zayn groans possessively, gripping Liam's ass cheeks in his hands and squeezing them.

"I love you t-too, Zee." Liam smiles proudly, arms wrapped around Zayn's neck as he licks the bad boy's earlobe and sucks on it seductively.

"Li, if you want him to meet mum and dad, I don't think you guys should be fucking on the porch." Ruth smirks, arms crossed over her chest as she leans against the doorframe.

"We wer-weren't fu-fucking." Liam blushes, kissing Zayn's cheek before turning to face his older sister.

"But you were about to. Geez, you've corrupted my baby brother Malik. He was never this naughty before." Ruth tsks, wiggling her arched eyebrows at the couple.

Zayn laughs only briefly, arms wrapped around Liam's middle from behind. Liam rolls his eyes at his sister's antics and intertwines his fingers with Zayn's on his stomach. Zayn kisses the back of his boyfriend's neck and pulls him in closer against him.

"Nicola! Liam's turned into a sex freak!" Ruth shouts behind her, cackling before sprinting back inside when Liam makes a move to try and hit her.

"Your parents aren't home yet right?" Zayn raises a brow, surprised at the language Liam's sisters were using.

"Oh the-they are. Pr-probably cooking somewhere." Liam smiles, leading them inside his home.

"And your sisters just randomly shout at each other like that?"

"Yup. Welcome to my cr-crazy hou-house." Liam shuts the front door behind them and the first thing that catches Zayn's eye when he looks around the living room is Liam's dad knocked out on a black recliner chair, snoring loudly with his mouth open and an empty mug balanced on his broad chest.

"Don't worry, h-he's al-alive." Liam entwines their fingers together before leading Zayn into the dining room then into the kitchen where Karen is cooking up a storm.

"Mu-Mum."

"Honey, you're home! Oh thank goodness, I made your favorite tonight, lasagna!" Karen happily greets her only son, opening her arms wide for him.

"And this must be the young man that keeps you up all night. Hello sweetheart." Karen turns to Zayn, pulling him into a warm, welcoming hug. Zayn chuckles nervously, patting her back softly.

"Sorry, I don't mean to-."

"Oh silly you, why are you apologizing? Liam's a grown man and so are you. You don't have to explain yourself. Have you two eaten yet?" Karen claps her hands happily, always excited when she has a guest over. She loves feeding people her delicious food, it makes her feel proud.

"Great, go ahead and start fixing up the table." Karen kisses Liam's cheek before any of the boys could answer, waving them away as she walks back to the stove.

"T-told you." Liam laughs, smiling softly.

Zayn lets out a tiny breath of relief, nodding. He wraps his arms around Liam's waist and kisses him gently, Liam wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.

"Liam James Payne." Geoff grumpily calls out when he walks into the kitchen. Liam pulls away from Zayn with a light blush on his cheeks but he walks over to his father and they fist bump.

"He-hey pops." Liam chuckles when he sees Zayn's nervous expression.

"Hello sir. My name is Zay-."

"Zayn, I know. Why are you nervous? Lighten up buddy." Geoff pats Zayn on the back after kissing Liam's forehead. He walks over to Karen and kisses her cheek.

"Want a beer?" Geoff holds a bottle out after taking it out of the fridge.

"No sir. I don't drink." Zayn coughs into his fist.

"He's ly-lying. And stop sa-saying sir af-after everything. My par-parents aren't like th-that." Liam grabs the beer bottle from his father and hands it to Zayn after using a bottle opener to open it.

"Not good to lie to me, son." Geoff points an accusing finger, Zayn looking embarrassed yet shocked at the same time.

"I'm just joking. Relax. I don't know why you're so nervous, honestly Liam has talked about you so much that I can't not like you. You seem like a good kid but I will rearrange every last bone in your skinny little body if you hurt my kid." Geoff warns, walking up closer to Zayn.

Zayn laughs, nodding.

"Believe me, I wouldn't even dream of hurting him." Zayn looks over at Liam with the fondest look in his eyes. Liam bites his bottom lip, rolling his eyes.

"I believe you. Honey, how long until the food is ready? I'm starving and I'm sure everyone else is to." Geoff looks over at his wife of many years.

"Just a couple more minutes, babe. Liam, Zayn you two leave the table to Geoff. Go on upstairs and relax a little." Karen sends them off, Geoff bringing out the eating utensils and napkins.

"Mkay. See yo-you in a b-bit. C'mon ba-babe." Liam grabs Zayn's arm and leads them out of the kitchen.

¤

When dinner is ready and everyone takes a seat at the family table, Nicola is the first to start with the teasing.

"Mum, papa, have you heard that Li's a sex freak now?" Nicola smirks, Ruth laughing and pushing her sister's shoulder playfully. Geoff nearly spits out his water and Karen shakes her head with a sigh.

"Ni-Nic, shut up." Liam glares at his eldest sister.

"Nicola." Karen scolds.

"A sex freak? What the hell have you been doing, Li?" Geoff asks in confusion, staring at his son as if he had two heads.

"No-nothing daddy. Ruth and Nic just wa-want to be assholes to-today." Liam rolls his eyes, cutting his chicken before taking a bite.

"It's what the young people are saying nowadays, darling." Karen waves her daughter off as she explains to her husband.

"Well shit, does that mean we were sex freaks back in the day then?" Geoff sincerely asks his wife.

"Dad!" Liam, Ruth and Nicola all shout in unison, Zayn and Karen bursting out into fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry but your mother and I were wild back then. I mean, how do you think you three got here?" Geoff wiggles his eyebrows, turning his head so he can kiss his wife passionately.

"I can't be-believe th-this is happ-happening right now." Liam rubs his hands over his face. Zayn laughs in amusement, rubbing Liam's thigh soothingly and planting a gentle kiss on his neck.

"That is disgusting, mum." Ruth pretends to gag.

"Oh please, once you guys are our age, you won't be saying it's nasty. It's just life. Besides, I could never resist your father on a free night from work." Karen rubs her husband's arm and winks. Nicola drops her fork and knife, shaking her head frantically.

"You mean to tell me you guys still actually do it?!" The eldest sibling of the family shouts.

"Of course. Why do you think your mother is always limpi-?"

"Stop it!" Nicola yells, regretting ever asking the question.

"This is gold." Zayn cackles in his seat, holding his stomach.

"Ba-babe, this isn't fu-funny." Liam whines, smacking his boyfriend's arm.

"This is just nasty. You two need help. How can you traumatize your kids like this?" Ruth shakes her head, gulping down her lemonade.

"Oh relax guys. They're people too. I still want to get it on with Liam even when we're old." Zayn shrugs.

"That's right, sweetheart. You tell them." Karen encourages Zayn.

"Good choice, son." Geoff points his fork at Zayn, nodding with a smile on his face.

"Wait, what? Oh my gosh, did you just say when you and Li are old?" Ruth gasps, clutching her chest.

"Yes, I think I did." Zayn faces scrunches up cutely in confusion. Liam smiles from ear to ear beside him though, heart skipping a beat because it made him so damn happy that Zayn still wants to be with him even when they becomes old and wrinkly.

"Oh my gosh, guys. That means Zayn wants to be with Li forever. Oh sweet goodness, I am so planning your wedding!" Nicola squeals in excitement, clapping her hands.

"I'll be here to babysit the kids once you have 'em. Auntie Roo all day baby." Ruth chews her lasagna, a big smile on her face.

Karen and Geoff smile proudly from where they are, glad that their son hss finally found love. A love that's true and a love that's real. A love what's healthy and happy. A love that's blessed and everlasting.

"C'mere bad b-boy." Liam grabs Zayn's face and Zayn laughs, kissing Liam passionately.

When they pull apart, Liam pecks Zayn's lips one last time before going back to his food.

"Daddy, pass me the salt please." Liam asks.

Both Zayn and Geoff reach out, their hands landing on the little salt container together.

"Oh shit." Zayn raises a brow.

"Well I'll be damned." Geoff sighs.

"I told you guys Liam is a sex freak!" Ruth cackles, doubling over with laughter along with her sister.

Liam sits wide-eyed, biting his lip softly to hold back his own laughter. He just wants to see who's going to grab the small bottle and hand it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to do that daddy at the dinner table thing in one of my books lmao.
> 
> QOTC: Who do you think will give Liam the salt? Do you think Zayn will propose anytime soon?
> 
> There are only three chapters left including the epilogue and then the book is over.
> 
> Comment #liamisasexfreak if you liked the chapter.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of nights later, Liam and Zayn were getting ready to go out on a dinner date.

"Ba-babe, I ca-can't get ready i-if you're doing th-that." Liam giggles, biting his bottom lip while Zayn sucks on his neck and slowly creeps his hands onto Liam's thighs so he can squeeze them.

"That's okay, I like seeing you naked anyways." Zayn groans, nibbling softly on Liam's earlobe. Zayn was only in a pair of dark washed jeans that were low on his hips and unbuttoned with no shirt on. Liam, on the other hand, was completely naked having just gotten out the shower.

"C'mon, we ha-have to ge-get ready." Liam laughs, turning around so he can wrap his arms around Zayn's neck.

"Oh c'mon baby, please? Five minutes is all I need. Just five, I promise." Zayn bites his lip seductively and spins Liam around, whistling loudly and clapping his hands before rubbing them together.

"I just gotta get inside of you real quick." Zayn licks his lips, hands grabbing onto Liam's ass cheeks and squeezing them firmly.

Liam rolls his eyes but smiles, pressing their lips together.

No more words are exchanged between the couple except for the sound of Liam's moans as Zayn turns him around and whips his erect c ock out from his boxers so he can rub it between Liam's ass cheeks.

"C-C'mon Zee." Liam grows impatient, moving his ass from side to side to emphasize that he wanted Zayn inside of him already.

Liam was bent over, hands on the dresser as Zayn holds his hips.

"Calm down, babe." Zayn chuckles, spitting on his member before rubbing it around the tip and slowly pushing inside of Liam.

"Mm." Liam sighs in relief, pulling his hips forward before pushing back on Zayn's d ick. Zayn leans over and kisses up the middle of Liam's back, drawing his hips back then thrusting in.

"Yes Zee." Liam moans loudly, resting his head on his arm as he lets his boyfriend f uck him from behind.

With each thrust, Liam can feel Zayn's member ramming his prostate and plunging deeply inside of him.

"You like that, baby?" Zayn holds Liam's hips, circling his hips to create a sensational feeling.

Liam nods, lips parted as whimpers and groans pour from them.

"I love you." Zayn says truthfully as he rams into his lover with speed and rhythm.

"I-I love you t-too."

¤

"Babe, st-stop. It tas-tastes good, I pro-promise." Liam laughs adorably, patting Zayn's cheek as he holds up a spoon full of red velvet cheesecake.

"Li. Look at it. The cheese looks funny." Zayn scrunches his nose up, his arm behind Liam's chair.

They're finally at the restaurant but now having some dessert since they finished their meal.

"Just op-open your mou-mouth you big baby." Liam rolls his eyes, holding Zayn's jaw.

"But I'm your big baby." Zayn smiles fondly, kissing the corner of Liam's mouth.

"Yo-you are. Now ma-make me ha-happy and ta-taste this." Liam smiles, taking his opportunity to shove the spoon into Zayn's mouth once Zayn opens it.

"Oh shit." Zayn raises a brow.

"I t-told you." Liam smacks Zayn's chest, feeding himself a piece.

"That is so good, Li." Zayn licks his lips, leaning forward to capture Liam's lips in a passionate kiss.

The piece of cheekcake that Liam just scooped with the spoon ended up falling on his lap.

"Dangit." Liam pulls away from the kiss so he can grab a napkin and remove the dessert off of him.

Meanwhile, Zayn kissed his temple and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, rectangle sized jewelry box.

"Babe, it go-got on m-my pan-what are you do-doing?" Liam raises a brow when he lifts his head to turn and look at his boyfriend to see him holding a red jewelry box.

"You know how much you mean to me right?" Zayn grabs Liam's hand, kissing the back of it.

"Ye-yeah." Liam says softly, squeezing the napkin in his other hand. "But, Z-Zee-." Liam swallows the lump in his throat.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not proposing." Zayn laughs, kissing Liam on the mouth.

Liam nods, biting his bottom because he didn't want to seem rude and let out that huge breath of relief currently sitting in his chest.

"Relax, let it out." It's almost as if Zayn could read Liam's mind. Liam nods again before letting out that breath of relief, resting his hand on Zayn's thigh.

"This isn't some crazy promise ring because you don't like wearing rings. Although I'm going to make sure I change that when we're getting married." Zayn warns, pointing a finger.

Liam laughs, eyes swimming with happiness and joy.

"But this is a bracelet okay? It's my way of telling you thank you and I love you. You mean more than the world to me and I'm honestly so grateful that you gave a guy like myself a chance. Because getting to know you and getting to be with you has been the highlight of my life, baby boy." Zayn opens the box, a diamond-paved, silver Cartier bracelet shining in Liam's face.

Liam's eyebrows crease as he slowly bounces his knee so he won't cry.

"Zee." Liam's voice can barely be heard as it fades away but Zayn catches it so he kisses Liam's forehead to calm him down a bit.

Liam can't help the tears brimming his eyes and blurring his vision.

"There's an engraving inside that I want you to read." Zayn pulls the bracelet out so he can hand it to Liam, the stuttering lad grabbing it gently so he can read the small words.

_Zayn's Princess_

"St-stop." Liam says in disbelief, chuckling through his tears as he wraps an arm around Zayn's neck and pulls his lover into a tight hug.

"Th-thank you." Liam whispers, Zayn wrapping his arms around Liam's waist and kissing the side of his face repeatedly.

"Don't thank me, angel. I bought it because I love you." Zayn assures, pulling away so he can put it around Liam's wrist.

"Y-you know ho-how much you me-mean to me, ri-right?" Liam smiles, leaning forward so he can give Zayn an Eskimo kiss.

"Yeah, I do." Zayn nods confidently, tilting Liam's body so he can crash their lips together.

Liam giggles uncontrollably, arms wrapped around Zayn's neck so he won't fall.

_The stuttering boy found **love**._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes the last chapter of HSHWIMH ❤
> 
> Epilogue will be posted later today.
> 
> QOTC: What was your favorite thing about this book and what will you miss from it?
> 
> Comment #zeeyumishappy if you liked the chapter.
> 
> Love you guys xx


	16. Epilogue

Zayn couldn't wait for Liam's graduation ceremony to be over. His boyfriend of three plus years was finally graduating from Uni and seeing him walk across that stage and receive his diploma was one of the proudest moments in his life.

"Babe, I di-did it!" Liam ran off of the stage after the ceremony was over, jumping into Zayn's open arms. His stutter was nearly gone now, although it did make an appearance sometimes.

No one has ever been as patient with him as Zayn has. Zayn actually took time out of his day so he can sit down with his lover and help him practice his speech. Even though sometimes Liam would get frustrated with himself and sometimes cry because he couldn't understand why he had to be different, why he wasn't the same as anyone else, Zayn would always tell him, "If you were just like everyone else, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." And that's all it took for Liam to suck it up and try again.

For the past three years, he kept trying and now he's here. Almost no more stutter and he was graduating with his Bachelor's degree in Music Production, Composition and Songwriting.

"You did it, baby! I'm so proud of you, my beautiful angel." Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's back and spins them around, Liam's cap flying off and falling on the ground.

Liam closes his eyes and lets his tears fall as Zayn kisses his face repeatedly.

"Thank you f-for never giving up on m-me." Liam pulls his chin off of Zayn's shoulder so he can look into his lover's eyes and press their lips together.

"I could never. Now c'mon, your graduation party isn't going to start itself." Zayn adjusts Liam in his arms and holds him up bridal style, bending down so Liam is able to reach his arm out and quickly pick up his cap.

"I can walk, y'know?" Liam rolls his eyes although he had the biggest smile on his face. He cups Zayn's cheek and kisses the corner of his mouth, licking his bottom lip.

"Yes but my princess doesn't need to walk when I'm around." Zayn answers before whistling for the limo driver who was stood by the tree, talking to another driver.

"When are you going to st-stop calling m-me that?" Liam groans, throwing his head back.

"Never. So don't get your hopes up." Zayn smirks, carefully setting Liam inside once the driver opens the door. Zayn gets in right after, pulling Liam's legs over his thighs.

"Oh my gosh, I actually graduated." Liam sighs in pure bliss, leaning forward so he can grab the bottle of champagne from the small bucket of ice. Zayn grabs two clean glasses, holding them out while Liam struggles to get the bottle open.

"You did and you deserve it more than anyone else. You've worked so hard and it's starting to pay off." Zayn leans over to peck Liam's lips softly while the bottle makes that loud _pop_ sound as it opens.

"But I couldn't have done it wi-without you. You stayed by m-my side even when I wanted to gi-give up. And I love you for th-that. I love you s-so much, my crazy bad boy." Liam pours them each some of the alcoholic drink, wrapping his arm around Zayn's neck so he can kiss him passionately.

"My bad boy days are over." Zayn laughs against Liam's mouth, arm wrapped around his baby's waist.

"These tattoos ar-aren't." Liam points to the tats on both sides of Zayn's neck, kissing his jaw.

"You told me you liked them." Zayn teases, pulling Liam into his lap. Liam straddles his boyfriend's waist instead, leaning forward so he can capture Zayn's lips in a steamy, loving kiss.

"I do."

"Congratulations, baby." Zayn praises, holding Liam against his body while deepening their kiss.

¤

"If you don't catch me, I'm not letting you fuck me!" Liam shouts, laughing hysterically.

"I'll catch you, babe! Jump in!" Zayn shouts back from where he is in the humongous body of water, a waterfall right above.

After Liam's graduation party was over, the couple said goodbye to all their friends and family before driving out of the city.

Liam covers his naked genitals before walking backwards and then running forward towards the waterfall.

He yells as he jumps high in the air and when he lands in the water with a splash, he realizes he had landed right in Zayn's arms.

"Told you I'd catch you." Zayn smirks triumphantly, making Liam's body float in the beautiful, blue-green water.

"Nah, you just wa-want to fuck me." Liam smirks, moving his arms so he can swim away. Zayn grabs his legs, spreading them before bringing them around his waist and groping Liam's ass.

"Not just fuck you babe. I love making love to you too." Zayn runs his hand up Liam's back, pushing Liam's ass down on his penis.

Liam blushes crimson at Zayn's choice of words, biting his bottom lip. Whenever Zayn uses that term, his stomach flutters with butterflies and his heart starts pumping extremely fast.

"You do th-this on purpose, don't y-you? Make me feel all mu-mushy inside." Liam shakes his head, letting his arms hang over Zayn's shoulders.

"I actually don't, babe. You just still get nervous around me. Which you don't have to be. We've been together almost four years now." Zayn admires Liam's features, kissing his cheek, forehead, nose and chin.

"I know but you st-still make me feel like I'm me-meeting you for the first time. Remember that day?" Liam brings his hand to Zayn's face, stroking Zayn's sharp cheekbone with his thumb.

"Of course I do. You almost ran into a tree." Zayn cackles, throwing his head back. Liam rolls his eyes, slapping Zayn's chest playfully.

"That's no-not funny. I had alot on my mind th-that d-day." Liam presses their foreheads together.

"Including me." Zayn smirks, pressing their naked bodies together tighter. Zayn rubs his hand up and down Liam's leg and thigh, kissing his mouth softly.

"Oh please. You were the la-last thing on my mi-mind." Liam scoffs.

"And what about now?"

"I'm thinking about food."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Okay so if I ask you what kind of food you're thinking about, would you be able to answer in less than two seconds?"

"Tr-try me."

"What kind of food are you thin-?"

"Your dick." Liam's cheeks turn a dark shade of pink and Zayn raises a brow before laughing.

"I'll be glad to quench your thirst after you've had your meat, sweetheart."

Liam laughs cutely, bringing one hand between them so he can reach for Zayn's member.

"Love you."

"Love you more, angel."

**_The end._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a happy story. I didn't want it to be filled with drama and stuff.
> 
> Thanks to you all who stayed even when I took years to update.
> 
> I adore you all and I love you even more for supporting me and this story ❤
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia :*


End file.
